Part 6
by SoulfullyInclined
Summary: Where Part 5 left off...I don't own anyone
1. Chapter 203

_It was an hour later, 5:40. Rehearsal was over._

_"Ok I'll need to talk to you about your music choices for the CDs. Puck and Mike you're up first," Mr Schue told us._

_They stepped up on the stage._

_"Hey wanna go take a walk?" Rachel asked me._

_"Ok," I said._

_She, Chris and I walked up the slanted floor of the auditorium, out the door and into the hallway._

_"Wow long rehearsal," Amber said._

_"Yeah," Chris said._

_I threw my head back and started singing 'House Of The Rising Sun' as Chris walked to the front doors._

_"Omygod," Amber said when I was done; "you are amazing. You belted it girl."_

_"Yeah you should definately get the role of Mimi. You can sing and you're a great dancer," Rachel told me._

_I smiled: "yeah I know. and thank you."_

_"And since Rachel looks so much like Idina she could play Maureen," AMber said._

_"Right and you would play...?"_

_"Hey let's not stereotype me as Joann here," Amber told her._

_Behind the door Chris was watching the softly falling snow, singing to himself. I head 'one less bell to answer'._

_Amber walked over to him._

_"You alrite?" she asked._

_They started talking as Rachel and I walked down the hall away from them. I had a feeling it was a private conversation. I pinned her against the wall and kissed her. Her eyes widened._


	2. Chapter 205

**Chris**

I was sitting against the white wall in the cold entryway of the school when one of the big wood doors opened and someone came and sat down next to me.

"Hey you alrite?" Cory asked me.

I sighed; "no not really."

"What's wrong?"

"Puck and I kindof broke up. He apologised but."

"Doesn't mean much yeah I know."

"It's snowing," I said distractedly.

"Yeah it is. Aren't you cold?"

"Yeah actually I am."


	3. Chapter 186

**Mandy**

It was around 8 that night. Everyone but Ashley, Puck, Chris and Tina were sitting in the auditorum. The pizza and Subway had arrived and everyone but me was eating. I was sitting next to Adam when Santana approached us.

"Hey sugar you doin anything later tonight?" she asked Adam.

"Um Santana we're going to be stuck because of the snow," I pointed out.

"Well there's lots of empty space...you know, bathrooms, classrooms, hallways."

"What's your point?" Adam asked.

"It's good for..." she leaned in.

"Sex," she whispered.

"No. First off, that wouldn't be very comfortable. And secondly, I'm with Mandy."

"Oh so you are. Well that's cool I can go both ways."

"I don't think you get it."


	4. Chapter 187

**Chris**

I was sitting in the hall eating a slice of pizza when I felt a presence. The others were in the auditorium. The air around me smelled like herbs and pine.

"Hi," a voice said.

I turned and saw a beautiful young woman my age, her long brown hair to her waist, flowers in it. She was wearing a long skirt, sandals and a peasent top.

"Hi," I said: "I'm Chris."

"I know."

"Oh."

"I'm Cecila."

"Oh."

"I know you don't know me, really. But I'm here to help or at least give you someone to talk to."

"Thanks I could use someone. Er."

I quickly realised my mistake.

"Not use someone, like, um..." I began.

She smiled: "I know. It's ok."

"Ok."

"It really isn't fair what happened to you Chris and it's not right either. Anne Braden would agree and so would Rosa Parks. No one deserves that. Back in those days everyone made protest art wrote protest songs. It was unifying. God that would've been amazing. But no one does that now."

"Thanks and you're right it isn't. I know who Rosa Parks is but who's Anne Braden?"

"She was a civil rights activist in the '60's."

"Oh."

"You have wonderful friends that want to help. I just met Ashley. But all of you should be doing something about this. Getting yourselves out there. Making art singing protest songs. Because it won't go away untill you do."

I wracked my brain for the name Cecilia. I knew I'd heard it before. While I was eating it came to me.

"Wait...you're...aren't you...Puck's sister?" I asked.

She smiled: "yes yes I am. One of them."


	5. Chapter 188

**Tina**

I was sitting out in the hallway eating pizza when I smelled the strong scent of his cologne. It surrounded me and my long dark hair lifted. I missed him so much it ached.

I heard his voice: "you're not alone."

I turned my head left and right looking for him.

"I know you can't see me but I'm right here."

I knew immediatly who it was. His voice was so sexy.

"I miss you," I whispered.

"I know you do and I miss you too. I'm sorry I left."

"You didn't."

"Yeah I kinda did."

"Well it's not your fault you were hit. It's."

"Mr. Colfer's yes I know."

"I wish you were still here."

"But I am dear."

"I meant, physically. I've grown lonely without you."

"I know that too. I'll never leave you."


	6. Chapter 189

**Ashley**

It was 8:10 when Puck and I arrived in the auditorium. Everyone but Tina, Chris and Brittany were inside. Tina and Chris were out in the hall and we didn't know where Brittany was. In the big room, everyone but Amber, Mandy and Santana were eating. Puck and I got on the stage where pizza in white cardboard boxes was, on a rectangular table. Mr. Schue, Rachel, Cory and Mike were sitting onstage, eating.

"Hey you're back," Mr. Schue greeted us.

"Yeah yeah we are," Puck confirmed.

"Go on help yourselves."

"Thanks."

We took a slice of pizza each and put it on a white paper plate.

"And where were you guys?" Rachel asked.

"Jus walkin around," I answered.

"Oh."

"Mr. Schue," Puck said.

We sat down next to them.

"Yeah?"

"We have an idea for a show."

"Ok what is it?"

"An antiwar thing. Er. Themed show, I mean," I said.

"Like, sortof a peace thing," Puck clarified.

"Oh that'd be socool," Cory said.

"Ok we can do that. What I'll need you to do is to bring in sheet music of the songs you want," Mr. Schue told us.

"Ok," I said.


	7. Chapter 190

**Dianna**

At 8:10 that night Brian and I were sitting eating pizza. He turned to me.

"You didn't tell me," he accused.

I stopped mid bite and looked at him.

"Um, tell you what?" I asked.

"About Olivia."

Oh.

"Oh."

"Oh, that all you can say?"

"I ...didn't think you'd find out. How did you find out?" I asked.

"Word gets around Dianna. It gets, around."

"Apparently so. I didn't think you needed to know. It was before we met."

"I didn't need to know about your daughter. You thought, I. didn't need to know about your daughter."

"Well...uh...no."

"Your daughter who I didn't father."

"Omygod. I already told you!"

He leaned closed to me: "who was it?"

"Well you're jealous."

"Answer the question. Who. was it."

"Um, it was Puck."

"It was Puck," he repeated.

"Yeah that's what I just said."

He threw his hands up.

"Puck! Of course it was him."

He leaned in: "what other secrets have you been keeping from me? What other children do you have?"

I stood, placing the plate on the wooden chair: "none!"

He grabbed my shoulders.


	8. Chapter 177777777

**Puck**

Ashley and I were sitting onstage when Chris appeared.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi do you guys know anyone by the name of Cecilia? 'Cause, she just talked to me not too long ago," he asked, getting right to the point.

"Yeah that's Puck's..." Ashley said.

"That's my sister, one of them. She visited you?" I asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. She was really nice."

"Yeah she is," Ashley said.

"She's awesome," I agreed.

"She told me I had wonderful friends who wanted to help. And that what happened tome wasntright and Anne Braden and Rosa Parks would agree," Chris informed us.

"Yeah that's her alrite. She senses when people are in trouble, just like Dino, Fred and Ginger."

Ashley looked at me: "Fred? Ginger?"

I turned to her: "his cats."

"Oh."

We looked at Chris.

"Yes she apparently does. Oh, and one more thing," he said.

"Mm?" I asked, pizza in my mouth.

"It was ridiclous what you did, breaking up with me just because I wouldn't 'put out', as you'd say. Some boyfriend you were."

He turned and left.

"Wow," Ashley said.

"I've heard worse from my mom."

"So you don't care."


	9. Chapter 178888888888

**Cory**

It was 8:10 that night. I was sitting onstage eating pizza with Rachel, Mike, Puck, Ashley and Mr. Schue when I looked up and saw Brian and Dianna standing, his hands on her shoulders. He looked angry, her blue eyes were wide.

"Shit," I said, not having a good feeling about what was about to happen.

Rachel looked at me.

"Sorry," I apologised, looking at her.

I set the paper plate on the stage.

"Scuse me," I said, standing.

I walked off the stage to where Brian and Dianna were. I pulled him off her.

"You will not, hurt her. Got that?" I told him.

"She had a daughter that she didn't tell me about."

"Maybe she didn't want to."

"She was supposed to tell me everything."

"Oh, really?"


	10. Chapter 1799999999

**Puck**

Ashley and I were sitting onstage eating when Brian came up and stood in front of us.

"You did it," he accused.

"Um," I swallowed my piece of pizza: "did...what?"

"You slept with my girl!"

With his arm he pointed back at Dianna.

I stood up, putting the paper plate on the stage.

"Dude. Women aren't property," I told him.

"That doesn't change that you slept with her."

"That was back in Ohio before we met."

He put his hands on his chest, pushing me backwards. I pushed back, nearly knocking him off the stage.

"Hey if yall are gonna fight fight on level ground," Ashley told us.

"Point there," Rachel agreed.


	11. Chapter 18000000000

**Dianna**

"You ok?" Cory asked me once Brian had left.

We were both sitting.

"Um yeah just a little shaken," I answered: "god he's scary when he's angry."

"Has he ever hurt you? Physically, I mean."

"Only once."

"Ok."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

We resumed our eating.

At which point Brian approached us.

"You will not," he knocked the paper plate out of my hands and onto thecarpet, "eat this."

"Ok I'll have a sandwich."

He stood in front of my chair, his hands on the arms, trapping me.

"No. You won't eat."

"What the hell is your problem?" Cory asked: "I know you're jealous-"

He looked at Cory: "jealous? Oh hell yeah Im jealous."

"But you have no right to tell her what to do."

"No you don't. You don't own me," I said.

"Yes I do."

"No you don't. And ya know what?"

I tried to stand but couldn't as he was in my way. However, this presented an opportunity since with his hands on the arms of the chair he couldn't hit me.

Cory grabbed one of Brian's arms, Puck the other.

I was able to stand, which I did.

"We're broken up."

"You will not break up with me."

"I just did."

He leaned forward.

He realised one of the pairs of arms holding his back was Puck's.

"Oh it's you," he said, trying to loosen the grip.

Ashley got between Brian and Puck.

"Ashley don't, you'll get hurt," I warned her.

She looked at me: "I don't care Dianna. Right now you're more important."

"Ashley," Cory said.


	12. Chapter 17666666666

**Tina**

It was 9:30 that night when Puck approached me. I was still outside in the hallway. He sat down next to me.

Unlike with Rachel or Brittany or Amber - and god the girl could talk - he didn't feel the need to immediatly strike up a conversation. When he'd written a poem - yes he was a poet though very few people knew this - about the members of the club he'd described me as 'that cool blue water that moves so slowly beautiful and different diving right through her shyness'. Amber was orange and metallic purple, loud and explosive and demanding. Artie, an earthy gray-green. Santana, red-hot, passionate and sexy. Brittany, light blue and pink; cute, friendly and happy. Dianna, a soft blue, kindof quiet.

It had been a long day and was starting to turn into a long night. It'd been snowing for almost 4 hours. There was no telling when we'd get out of here.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the air around Puck turn gray. It occured to me that he could see them too.

I had a Madonna song running through my head but began softly singing Cyndi Lauper mixed with Queen.

Puck smiled, taking his hand and bringing my long dark hair back from my face.

"Interesting mix," he commented.

"Thank you. They were in my head, so," I returned.

He nodded: "mmhmm. You know Eva Cassidy?"

"I love, Eva Cassidy."

It was nice, this silence between us.

"I thought so," he said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you're. You're really quiet, and calm. Soothing, almost. Not all loud and dramatic like Rachel or demanding and explosive like Amber or take charge like Ashley or-"

I cut him off: "I know."

"That's what I like about you. When we hang out, it's like butter on a biscuit. It just works."

I nodded.

"I'm calmer around you."

I just smiled.

Down the hall I watched Chris pull out several small bottles of nail polish out of his messenger bag and setting them on the floor in front of him. I smiled, again.

Puck followed my gaze.

He shook his head: "typical."

Every so often I'd have these pauses with other members of the club, but Puck, Ashley, Dianna and Chris were the ones I had them with the most. Chris and I were a lot alike, actually.

"The Stones, Queen, Bowie, Runaways, Alice In Chains," I said.

"Bowie? Alice In Chains?" Puck questioned.

"Mmmhmm."

"I just...didn't picture you liking Bowie."

"Mmm."

I briefly considered pushing up the sleeves of my black shirt.

"Whatcha thinkin?" Puck asked.

"I was thinking about your poem, actually," I replied.

He smiled.

He'd given me a copy. I was probably the only one who he'd given a copy to. We were complete opposites but close.

"You see them too, don't you," he stated: "the lights, around people."

He drew a circle with his hand.

Without him even having to tell me I knew what he meant.

I nodded: "yeah."

"My grandmother does and she was the one who taught me-"

"Yeah. I know."


	13. Chapter 14333333333

**Ashley**

At the end of the hall in front of us was a stunning young woman. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a light blue dress.

"Omygod," I said.

"I know, she is," Puck said.

"Breathtaking. Absolutely stunning."

"And also Fiona."

"Your, other sister."

"Yeah."

We approached her. When we got to her I noticed she had cuts and burns on her face, feet and arms..

"You are so beautiful," I told her, astounded.

"I wish I believed that. As are you. You've cried a lot," she told me.

"What are you doin here gorgeous?" Puck asked.

The air around us grew very warm.

"I just...he burned her. That's why she has those burn marks that's why she doesn't remember what happened to her. That's why it smells like lilacs."


	14. Chapter 144444444444

**Dianna**

As Puck, Cory and Brian started to fight I stepped up on the stage, in the middle of it.

"In the words of Lesley Gore," I announced.

They stopped fighting and looked at me.

"You, out!" Mr. Schue told Brian.

"But..." he protested.

"Now!"

Brian left.

I started singing 'You Don't Own Me', softly at times, loud at times and angrily all the way.

After I was done I walked out into the hall.


	15. Chapter 1455555555

**Mandy**

After the fight Mr. Schue sent Brian out into the hall. It was 8:20. I walked out into the hall and down it, a little worried about Brian's finding me and what he'd do to me.

"Hey Mandy," I heard his voice behind me.

"Fukoff."

I kept walking, not hearing anything more from him.

I turned left and went into the bathrooms. I heard retching coming from one of the stalls. In the empty bathroom it echoed, as would anything.

"Um, I don't mean to intrude...but...are you ok?" I asked.

"Wait you're sick of course you're not ok," I muttered.

"Man...Mandy?" a voice asked.

"Brittany?" I asked.

"Yeah, that you?"

"Yeah. Why you in here?"

"I'm sick," she replied.

Well yeah.

"So I gathered. With what?" I asked.

"No I mean. I haven't eaten."

"Oh."

I sank down against the bathroom wall.

"Yeah that'll do it," I told her.

"Can ducks fly?" she asked.

"I'm, sorry?"

"Not can. I mean, do they?

"Um."

I knew Brittany often made unintelligent remarks. Everyone knew that.

"Why?" I asked.

"I feel off. I'm so sick that for the life of me I can't remember."

"Oh. Yeah they do"

I'd been there.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"I want to lose weight," she replied.

Well obviously.

"Yeah I know that. But for who?"

"Oh. The cheerleading coach says we have to. Ever since Amber joined."

"So it's Amber's fault?"

"Well yeah kinda."


	16. Chapter 146666666666

**Ashley**

At 8:20 Puck and I were sitting in the auditorium eating.

"Ya know," I said turning to him.

He looked at me: "yeah?"

"If it keeps snowing like this that means we'll have to sleep here."

"Well yeah."

"And I was just thinking...the floors aren't very comfortable and neither are the chairs, so."

"Oh."

He got where I was going with this. I was eluding to the fact I wouldn't have anywhere comfortable to sleep.

"Well...you can always sleep on me," he told me.

I looked at him, surprised.

"What? I said on me not with me."

"But wouldn't that be the same thing as sleeping with you?"

"Sleeping with, yes. Having sex with, no. Unless, you know. You want to."

I smiled: "Yeah I kinda do."

"Alrite you brought condoms?"

"Well didn't you? It's your responsibility as much as it is mine," I told him.

"Yeah I was just wondering if you had."

"Oh. And yeah."

At which point Mr. Schue approached us.

"Hey guys in a few minutes I'll be holding auditions," he told us.

"I thought you already did," Puck said.

He looked at him: "Individual ones."

"Oh."

Mr. Schue looked at me: "Also Ashley I want to see you strip, I mean-"

His face flamed when he quickly realised the context of his sentence.

"Well," I said flirtatiously: "I think that can be arranged."

I was quite enjoying this.

"Pole dance I mean pole dance. Yeah that. After the, uh."

"Auditions?" Puck supplied.

"Yeah those."

He left.

Puck looked at me, surprised: "Ashley."

"Oh please honey I flirt with everyone. And he said it."

"He didn't mean."

"I know."


	17. Chapter 14777777

**Chris**

I was sitting in the hall thinking about redecorating it. The walls would look cool in a green paisley wallpaper, the doors of the auditorium could be painted a deep purple and the doors of the classrooms would be painted a light purple with gold stars. Green glitter would fall from the ceiling.

Amber approached me, Santana beside her.

"Hey we need to practice our routine," Amber told me.

I stood.

"You seen Brittany?" Santana asked.

"No," I replied.

We started walking down the hall.

"She's in here," Mandy's voice called from the women's restroom.

I stood out in front of the lockers while Amber and Santana went in and talked to the girls.

After a few minutes they came back out.

"Hey she can't," Amber told me.

"Can't what?" I asked.

"Practice, she's sick."

"Oh."

We continued down the hall.

"So how should we start?" Santana asked.

"Pyramid," Amber told her.

"Ok."

The girls got in their pyramid stance. I climbed on top of them.

"Ok now I'll flip and you follow," I told them.

"How are we supposed to flip if we're already on the floor?" Amber asked.

"No not off anything. After I land you stand and flip."

"Oh."


	18. Chapter 148888888

**Will**

I was sitting onstage in the auditorum. It was 8:30. I had to hold individual auditions for the upcoming musical. Earlier we'd discussed making the set. Ashley'd given me a list of things they needed for building the giant moon. I wanted to see her pole dancing, embarassing myself a few minutes earlier by telling her I wanted to see her strip, when that wasn't what I meant at all. She flirted with me a bit but she flirts with everyone. I'd sent Brian home. It had been a long day and was turning into a long night. It had been snowing since 6 and didn't show signs of stopping anytime soon. The run through of 'Seasons Of Love' had gone well as had the duets after. I needed to do read throughs and we needed to go over our songs for the holiday show. We knew the songs for the upcoming Halloween show, the dances and had the costumes ready and fitted. I'd met with each of the members and discussed the song choices they had for their CDs. Serena and Chris were doing a duet, as were Serena and Dianna, and Adam and Mandy. Also Tina and Ashley, and Puck and Santana; Puck and Ashley, Rachel and Chris, Chris and Amber. Mike and Puck were doing some Marley and Jack Johnson covers. Ashley, Santana and Puck were doing something together as were Serena, Dianna and Mandy. I hadn't seen Jesse all day, none of us had.

The songs I'd chosen for the girls to audition with were 'Out Tonight' and 'Over The Moon'. The one I'd chosen for the guys was 'One Song Glory'. Santana, Chris, Mandy, Ashley and Brittany weren't in the auditorium.

I'd given the girls and the guys a copy for the sheet music for each song. I went and sat in a row of seats, my legal pad and pen on my lap.

"Serena," I said, turning and looking at her.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You're up first. Dianna's after you then Tina and Rachel. Then the guys."

"Ok."

She came to the middle of the stage and began. On the page of my legal pad I had each girl's and guy's name written. Serena had a strong voice but not as strong as it could've been, so maybe she was a better choice for Maureen. I wrote this next to her name.

Dianna stepped onstage.

Her coice voice was light and cute but also sexy.

Tina was up next. She was sweet and quiet, her voice the same. I didn't think she was right for any of the parts based on this.

Rachel was the last of the girls. Well, not the last but the last for now. I knew she'd knock it out of the park, as she always did. She'd be great for any of the parts with her voice. She was a star and she knew this. However I didn't think it fair to the other girls, since she was the one who usually got the solos and leads.

"Thank you," I told Rachel.

She smiled and stepped offstage.

Cory, Puck and Adam were left.

"Alrite, Cory you're up," I told him.


	19. Chapter 14999999999

**Kate**

Jake and I were sitting in my hospital room around 9 that night. Outside it was still snowing as it had been for the past 3 hours. It wasn't going to stop any time soon. I had a slight cold and was cold so Steph had brought me more blankets.

Lily came into the room closing the door behind her.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," Jake said.

"Hi," Lily said.

She pulled a chair to the space in between our hospital beds. The room went very quiet. She was dressed in white.

"Um. There's something you should know," she told us.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Well, um. You remember Rebecca?"

I nodded.

Oh no, I thought.

My first thought was that Rebecca had died.

"She hasn't died love," Lily told me.

Oh good.

"Um, but she has had, a miscarriage."

"Omygod," I whispered.

She left.

-XXXX-

"Wow," Jake said after Lily left.

"Yeah. I know. Guess I won't have a new niece or nephew anytime soon," I said.

"Yeah and since our organs are so messed from us being sick all the time there isn't much chance of us having kids either."

"Jake. I'm 13. I don't want kids."

"You're still physically able to have them."

"But I don't want them right now."

"I meant in a few years."

"Oh. You really think we'll be together for that long?" I asked.

"Well, maybe. That's what I'm hoping."

"Oh. Damn. A miscarriage. She can't be ok after this. And, neither can my brother."

"Well obviously not Kate."

"Ok well yeah. She's just...she never talks about herself ya know? Not in a bad way just like, um."

Jake nodded: "yeah I know. I've met her. She puts you first."

"Yeah exactly. Which means Ashley will have to take on even more responsibility. And. ugh."

Jake looked at me: "but isn't she at school right now?"

"I meant, when she gets back. When it stops snowing."

"Oh."

"Ya know what she did for me?"

"No not yet," he replied.

"Right, again. Obviously."

"What?"

"She lost the lead in Dracula."

"What?" Jake asked, surprised.

"Dracula, the ballet. She lost the lead. She just stopped coming," I explained.

"No I know what it is, I'm just. wow."

"Oh. Yeah, wow."

"Why?"

"To help me."

"No, I mean why specifically?" he clarified.

"Oh. Because the girls in the production need an extra pair of toe shoes for each show and she decided that money was put to better use helping to pay for my treatments."

"Wow. Hell of a woman."

"Yeah she is Ya kno what else is weird?"

"What?" Jake asked.

"Having someone else's blood inside you."

"Yeah that is weird."


	20. Chapter 1500000000000

**Emma**

I hadn't had a night to myself in weeks. Usually Will and I spent every night together, with the exception of the night Chris went to the hospital and tonight. He and the club was stuck at the school due to the snow.

It was weird, having the house to myself. A lot quieter.

Will as the first person I'd come to after Ken had walked out on our wedding day. Will had even helped me pick out a dress, stating I looked beautiful. Just like Audrey Hepburn, had she been a redhead. We danced and I sang that night, as part of his 'Mash-Ups' assignment for the club. I sang a song from My Fair Lady. Will and I got tangled up in my dress, ending up on the flor, laughing. He was a sweet guy. We'd even had sex 2 weeks ago. What he didn't know was that I was pregnant.


	21. Chapter 151111111

_**Mr. Colfer**_

_I had a night to myself again, in our big house. I'd had many nights to myself. Chris and the other members of the club were stuck at the school due to all the snow._

_I hated what had happened to Chris and I hated that I'd been the one to accidentally kill Artie. I hadn't seen him crossing the street that day. Nothing would change that just like nothing would change the fact that Chris was my son. He apparently thought that by bonding with Cory I was trying to replace him. I wasn't, it was just. weird for me, knowing he was gay. I'd suspected since he was 10 and would belt out Patti Lapone and Streissand._

_Even though Chris had set me up with Carol, Cory's mom, I still missed my wife, who'd died 8 years ago._


	22. Chapter 152222222222

**Tina**

At 9:10 that night I was sitting in the hallway thinking. By now everyone had finished their pizza and sandwiches. We still had extra pizza for anyone who got hungry later.

I was thinking actually about Artie and what he'd told me once, that my whole vampire goth look was out. At which point I'd made this whole speech that I was a woman not an object and he should be looking at my eyes not my boobs. I'd then gone and talked to Chris who told me not to change for anyone because I was beautiful just as I was and he lobed that I was different. Artie and I had broken up.

I'd made that speech because Miss Pillsbury and Mr. Schue had been talking and she told him young women our age didn't have many great role models like they did when they were our age. Mr. Schue had assigned us a Madonna assignment at thetime.

This was about 2 weeks ago and I was still listening to Madonna, and a little Joan Jett.


	23. Chapter 15333333333

**Will**

It was 9:10 when I walked out of the auditorium after the auditions. Chris, Tina, Amber and Santana were scattered about the hall, sitting in various places. I went over to Chris and sat.

"Hey you alrite?" I asked him: "you've been kindof quiet lately."

He looked at me, then straight: "oh hi Mr. Schue."

"Hi. What is it?"

He sighed: "I'm, still upset. Both about the ...what happened to me and the breakup. Puck broke up with me just because I wouldn't put out. But I didn't want to. And, he does."

"Sounds like you're a bit in denial as well."

He looked at me his blue eyes wide: "well wouldn't you be?"

"Yes yes I would. Chris."

"What."

"One thing I've come to notice about you over the years is that you've always always told people not to change themselves for anyone else. So I think you should take your own advice here, and don't start putting out just because that's why Puck broke up with you."

"It hurts though."

"I know, I know it does," I told him quietly.


	24. Chapter 154444444

**Amber**

I was sitting in the hall that night thinking. I was thinking about the fact that Chris and I were the only singles in a group full of couples. Even Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury were together. Well, actually, not the only singles. Tina was single, as was Mike, Santana, Brittany and Louisa, Ashley's sister. But after Artie died Tina hadn't wanted to date anyone. They were so in love. Puck and Chris had broken up as had Serena and Ashley, and Dianna and Brian. I knew Cory was with Serena but he liked both Puck and Chris.

I'd liked Chris awhile back before he became 'the mayor of gaytown'. He broke my heart so I broke his . Not the best way to handle things I admit.


	25. Chapter 15555555555

**Chris**

After Mr. Schue and I talked I stood and went down the hall and sat nextto Rachel.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi."

"This is turning into a long night."

"Yeah I know. It's already..." I checked my watch: "9:20."

"Damn."

I laughed.

She looked at me: "what, because I swore?"

I smiled: "yeah."

"I'm not perfect."

"No I know. Looks like we won't be getting out of here anytime soon."

"Yeah damn snow."

She sighed.

I reached out and smoothed her hair: "what's wrong?"

"I feel like doing it again."

"Why?"

"Idinno. I'm lonely I guess."

"Mmmhmm."

"It's lonely at the top believe it or not when you're a star," she said.

"I know dear. Um."

"Yeah?"

"There's something I need to admit to."

"Ok go ahead."

"I butchered that note on purpose, the one in Defying Gravity, during the diva-off," I told her.

"Yeah I kinda figured."

"I knew you were going through a bit of a hard time, so."

"Oh Chris!" she cried, locking her arms around my neck and hugging me.


	26. Chapter 1566666666666

**Dianna**

I walked to where Ashley and Puck were sitting. I sat down on the other side of Puck.

"Ashley will you excuse us?" I asked.

"Oh sure hun," she said.

"Thank you."

"Uh huh."

She stood and left.

Puck and looked at me.

"So how are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm uh."

I inhaled.

"Shaken?"

"Yeah. My ex boyfriend apparently hates you. And Cory."

"Dianna he's an ass," Puck told me.

I sputtered, laughing: "yeah no kidding."

"You ok though?"

"I. I don't know."

"Yeah I get that. I've been there."

"Thanks for, you know," I said.

"Sure. Even if he does hate me it's not right for him to hurt you."

"Oh like you're some great example."

"Hey. I may be sex charged but I would never ever do that," he told me.

"Right."

I looked down at his tan arm, studying the bruises.

"My mom," he explained.

"Oh. How long?"

"Since my dad split."

"Damn."

"Why'd he split?" I asked.

"He, uh."

Puck shifted, looking ahead, his hands locked together, arms on his thighs.

"That's not something I'll ever do to Olivia," he said quietly.

I looked at him, studdying his face: "do what? What isn't?"

"My dad couldn't handle the responsibility, couldn't handle me. Didn't want to. Ok?"

Oh.

"Oh."

He stood and left.


	27. Chapter 1

So, this continues where Part 5 left off. And yes they will get out of the school eventually. Hunter-Adrian from Beastly makes an appearance as does Paige from Season 1 of Pretty Little Liars. The latter was inspired by a dream I recently had.

**Tina**

Puck and I were sitting in the hall at 10:10 when Chris, Mandy and Ashley walked came and joined us, sitting in front of us.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I greeted them.

"Hi," Chris and Mandy said.

"Hey," Ashley said.

"I like your nails," I told Mandy.

"Thank you. Chris did them," she said.

Chris looked at me: "want me to do- oh."

Then down at my already painted electric blue nails: "nevermind."

Serena, Cory, Dianna, Adam, Mike and Rachel joined us. Cory, Rachel and Mike were laughing.

Serena sat next to Puck, making a circle. The seating arrangement was Serena, Dianna, Adam, Cory, Mike, Rachel, Puck, me, Chris, Mandy and Ashley.

"What?" Puck asked Cory.

We had no idea what they they found so au funny.

"He," Rachel managed, "he...complimented..."

I peered at her: "you alrite?"

"How much have you had to drink?" Chris asked.

"He who?" Mandy asked.

"Me," Corysaid.

"Oh."

"...the ceiling," Mike finished.

Puck and I looked at each other, confused.

"What?" he asked.

"What?" I repeated.

"Apparently, Cory complimented the ceiling," Chris stated, then burst into laughter himself.

"Omygod," I said, and then cracked up with Puck following.

"Well what was he trying to do?" Mandy asked.

"He was trying to compliment me," Mike answered.

"And it spins," Rachel said, twirling her finger.

Ashley looked at her: "ok, clearly, yall have had a lot to drink."

"You noticed?" Serena stated.

"Well yeah I mean its kinda hard to miss."

"Right so it is."

"Hey ya know what we could do?" Dianna asked.

Adam looked at her: "no not yet. What?"

"We could get the tables for the show tonight, you know, out of the classrooms. And bring them into the uh. the thing. The big, room with the all all the doors."

She spread her arms wide, hands turned towards each other, fingers together.

"Auditorium?" I supplied.

She looked at me: "yeah that. Thanks."

"Uh huh."

"Yeah and bring them there so Mr. Schue won't have to do it later."

"Ok."

"But aren't they locked?" Mandy asked.

"Oh that won't be a problem," Puck said.

"It won't?"

"No I know how to pick locks."

"Oh ok."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Ashley said.

He looked at her: "it shouldn't."

"Alrite let's go," Rachel said, standing: "whoa."

She held out her hands to steady herself.

Cory looked up at her: "you alrite?"

"I um. wow."

She leaned against the wall.

"Ok I'll stay here with Rachel, we'll get the doors to stay open," Ashley said, standing.

"Ok I'm gonna need a hairpin," Puck said, looking around.

"Here."

I took one out of my hair and gave it to him.

"Thank you," he said.

"Mmmhmm."

We stood and walked down the hall.


	28. Chapter 15777777777

**Will**

I was sitting in the auditorium. It was 9:30. A thin, pale brunette approached me. She was beautiful, about Ashley's age, wearing a long, long sleeve black dress and black flats.

"Hi, Mr. Schue?" she asked.

"Um, yes?" I returned.

"Hi I'm April, I think you know my sister Autumn?"

Autumn was Ashley and Serena's friend. I wondered where April had come from and how long she'd been here.

"Um yes hi."

I stood.

"Hi," she said again.

"What can I do for you?" I asked her.

"Is it too late to audition?"

"No not at all. Do you know the songs?"

She smiled and nodded: "yeah and I can pole dance too."

"Ok, great. Whenever you're ready."

Which reminded me, I needed to have Ashley pole dance.


	29. Chapter 159999999999

**Puck**

Tina and I were sitting in the hallway near 10 that night. She was cool, really pretty. Asian. Long dark hair, with colored streaks in it, usually electric blue or purple. Her nails were often the same color as her hair, showcasing that part of her personality that apparently liked glam rock such as Bowie. Tina wasn't a very colorful person unlike Rachel or Ashley or Amber but she was definately one of the calmest people I knew. She and I settled into comfortable silence whereas Ashley and I settled into conversation. That was one of the things I really liked about Tina, that whenever we hung out I was really calm. It made her easy to talk to she had that ease about her. She was an artist this incredible artist. She painted, splatter painted, drew, took photos, wrote. Made things crazy things crazy wicked awesome things out of toothpicks and wires which she had displayed all over her house. She drank tea and ate soup. Ashley was great to have around if you wanted to go clubbing or to a karaoke place whereas Tina was cool with going to a cafe, bookstore, jazz place, the movies or the park. She never pushed you to talk and sometimes we went hours without.

I took her arm in my hands and laid it on my lap. We stayed like that for awhile.


	30. Chapter 160000000000

**Tina**

With his hands Puck turned my arm so the palm was facing upward. He pushed up the sleeves of my shirt, leaving my arm exposed to all the world, thought the though the people in the hall weren't paying much attention. There were cuts up and down it, some newer. The air around Puck turned darker.

"These are newer?" he asked, looking at me.

He put his large fingers on them. It stung.

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"What?"'

"How long, ago."

"Oh, just today."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

I inhaled.

"You miss him," he stated.

"Yeah, I do," I said quietly: "you have no idea."

"Actually. I do. I had 5 sisters who all died."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks."


	31. Chapter 161111111111

**Chris**

I was pulling more bottles of more nail polish bottles out of my messenger bag when Ashley approached me.

"Hey," she said.

I looked up: "hi. want me to do your nails?"

"Ok."

"Ok."

She sat down next to me spreading her fingers in my lap.

"What color?" I asked.

"Red."

"Ok."

I unscrewed the white cap and started painting her nails.

"Your fingers are cold," she told me.

"I'm sorry. It's cold in here."

"No don't be it's ok."

"Oh."

"And yeah it is. They turn off the heat around...9? I think."

"Yeah they do."

"Oh."

"You have beautiful hands," I told her.

"Thank you."

Her fingers were long and thin. Our hands were about the same size. Her skin was slightly warm.

"Ever play piano?"

She sighed: "yeah I used to."

I looked at her: "what happened?"

"My mother died. Actually, she died when I was little."

"So did mine, 8 years ago."

"Oh. And, she was the one who taught me how to play piano and after she died, I."

"You stopped playing."

"Yeah. I stopped playing."

I moved to paint the nail of her index finger.

"What was she like?" I asked.

"She was lovely. Beautiful. Warm."

"Wow. You remind me of her."

Ashley smiled: "thanks, but actually she was...quieter than me."

I nodded: "mmmm."

"Her name was Angela, Angela Lily. She was so sweet, so gentle to everyone she met."

"That's beautiful."

Ashley smiled again, looking at me: "thanks. My grandmother - her mother -"

I nodded: "mmmhmm."

"Her name's Lavender. She lives in England."

"That's unusual."

"She loved the flowers. She also loves lilacs."

"She sounds lovely."

"She is."

"I'm sorry about your mother dear," I told her.

"Thanks. What was yours like?"

"A lot like me. You probably would've liked her."


	32. Chapter 16222222222222

**Serena**

I was sitting next to Dianna, Adam and Mandy. Mike, Rachel, Santana and Cory were sitting various places in the auditorium. Chris, Tina, Ashley, Puck, Brittany, Mandy and Amber were elsewhere, everyone in the hall outside the auditorium except for Brittany. Mr. Schue had sent Brian home. It was 10.

Santana approached us, smiling.

"Heey," she said.

We looked up at her.

"Hey," I said.

"What?" Dianna asked, knowing the smile.

"I brought drinks."

"Santana," Adam hissed: "you know we can't drink in school."

"Who says we're in school?"

"Ok we're not. Well, not in class, anyway."

"Still. We're in a school," Mandy pointed out.

"Look. Yall want somethin or not? 'Cause we won't get out of here anytime soon and it's already been a long day."

"Ok," I said.

She handed me a mini bottle of red wine. I looked down at it.

"A mini bottle?"

"So Mr. Schue doesn't find out," she told me.

"Oh."

She looked at Dianna: "you want somethin?"

"Ok. Where is Mr. Schue?"

"Asleep backstage."

"Oh."

"I'll have some," Adam said.

"Me too."


	33. Chapter 163333333333

**Puck**

Tina and I were sitting side by side at around 10:10 when Santana reached us. She was holding 2 mini bottles of red wine. She smiled.

"Heey," she said: "yall want some wine?"

"Ok," Tina answered.

"I'll have some."

We leaned forward and took the bottles from Santana who left. I put my bottle beside me.

"Here I'll open that for ya," I told Tina taking it from her.

She smiled: "thanks."

I opened her bottle and handed it back to her then opened mine. She took a sip as did I.


	34. Chapter 16444444444444

**Serena**

Everyone but Ashley and Rachel walked down the hall. Puck kneeled down in front of a classroom door and stuck one of Tina's hairpins in the knob, jiggling it. He turned the knob, standing. The door opened. He stood outside the room to the side of the door.

"And there ya go," he said.

"Wow," I said.

"Oh there's a lot more where that came from."

Chris walked into the dark room, inspecting it.

"We can't use these," he told us, coming out.

"We can't?" Dianna asked.

He looked at her: "no. The desks are attached to the chairs."

"Oh."

Adam went down the hall and unlocked and opened another door. Apparently when we were walking Tina had given him a hairpin to use.

"And we ca'nt use this one," he told us.

"Or this one," said Mandy, further down.

"Or, this one," Tina called, annoyed.

"Damn," Mike said.

"We're bout out of doors, let's go the other direction," Puck said.

We walked down the hall in the opposite direction.

Puck unlocked and opened another door.

"Alrite we can use these," he told us.

"Ok," I said.

Mike, Cory and Chris went into the room.

"Dianna I'm gonna need you to hold the door open," Mike told her.

She nodded: "ok."

"The rest of you, come and help."

We went into the dark room.

"It's dark in here," Mandy observed.

Tina giggled, a little intoxicated: "wha'td you expect it to be?"

"Well, not."

"Oh."

I walked forward and bumped into a table: "ow damn."

"You alrite?" Cory asked.

I could feel him looking at me: "yeah I just bumped into a table."

"Oh."

"Help us carry the tables out," Chris told us.

I went to one side of the table, Cory on the other.

"Ready?" he asked me.

I nodded, then realised he couldn't see me nod: "yeah."

"Ok lift."

We lifted the table and took it out of the dark room and down the hall with Chris and Adam following.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Bring it to the back of the auditorium, backstage," Cory answered.

"Hey what do we do?" Mandy asked Adam.

"Follow us," he called back.

We brought the desks down the hall and to the back of the auditorium.

Puck hopped over the railing seperating the wheelchair ramp from the hall and unlocked the backstage door. He went inside.

"Ok,' he called: "yall cmon. Oh, and just to warn you Mandy it's dark in here too."

"Wow thanks," she muttered: "you're very helpeful."

"You're welcome," Puck said.

We walked backstage, carrying the desks.

"Where do you want them?" I asked.

"Just, here's good. Out of the way," Puck answered.

We set the desks down on the floor.

-XXXX-

Once we were done we walked out from the backstage area and down the hall to the front of the school. It was 10:30.

"Hey where's Mr. Schue?" I asked.

"Last I heard he was sleepin," Cory answered.

"Yeah I thought he was too," Chris said.

"I did'nt see him back there," Dianna put in.

"Well it's hard to see anything," Adam said.

"Yeah but we would've felt his presence," Mandy pointed out.

"He isn't a ghost," Tina pointedout.

"You're right Mandy," Mike told her.

"Choir room?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah maybe. He couldv'e woken up, walked up there, and fell asleep. He's the only one who has a key," Puck said.

"Do you know what this means?" I asked.

"Yeah that he's asleep," Cory answered.

"Wow. You're really not that bright honey," Chris told him dryly.

"Well, besides that besides him being asleep," Dianna said.

"Alrite what's it mean?" Adam asked.

"That we have the whole place to ourselves," Mandy said.

"Wow hey you're right," Tina said.

"Awesome," Mike said.

"Has it stopped snowing?" Ashley asked.

"It was snowing? When?" Puck asked.

I looked at him: "wowwww. Had a bit too much to drink there?"

"Yeah, and I'm. knackered."

"Oh."

"Knackered?" Cory asked.

"It means tired, exhausted, hungover. It's an English word," Chris informed him.

"Oh."

"And no I don't think it has," Dianna said.

"Oh."


	35. Chapter 1655555555555

**Amber**

At 10:10 that night I went into the first floor women's restroom. I heard retching which echoed, as would anything. It then stopped.

"Omygod," someone whispered from a stall.

"Brittany?" I asked: "that you?"

"Um yeah. Amber?"

"Yeah. How're you doing?"

"Still sick."

"Well...there's still some pizza left, in the. auditorium," I offered.

"Thanks but. I'm not hungry. What time is it?"

I stepped into the restroom.

"About 10:10," I answered.

"Damn. Which means...I've been here for about an hour. Mandy checked on me earlier. She's been there. Here. Er. Where I am."

I nodded: "yeah me too. I'm trying to lose also."

"So how'd the auditions go?"

"Ok, they're done."

"Oh. How're you?"

"Ok a bit dizzy."

"Yeah me too."

I sank back against the wall opposite the sinks.

The restroom was cold and, other than us, empty.

At which point Santana came in. I looked up when she entered.

"Hey girl," I said.

"Hey you want some wine?"

"Yeah I could use it after the day I've had, thanks. Starting to turn into a long night too."

She handed me a bottle and sat down next to me.

"Sure. It has been a long day," she said.

"Looks like wer'e not gettin out of here anytime soon."

"Brittany in here?"

"Yeah."

"Um I'm in here," came Brittany's voice.

"Hey I got some wine if you want it," Santana told her.

"Ok."


	36. Chapter 1666666666666666666

**Tina**

Puck and I were sitting in the hall at 10:10 when Chris, Mandy and Ashley walked came an djo and joined us, sitting in front of us.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I greeted them.

"Hi," Chris and Mandy said.

"Hey," Ashley said.

"I like your nails," I told Mandy.

"Thank you. Chris did them," she said.

Chris looked at me: "want me to do- oh."

Then down at my already painted electric blue nails: "nevermind."

Serena, Cory, Dianna, Adam, Mike and Rachel joined us. Cory, Rachel and Mike were laughing.

Serena sat next to Puck, making a circle. The seating arrangement was Serena, Dianna, Adam, Cory, Mike, Rachel, Puck, me, Chris, Mandy and Ashley.

"What?" Puck asked Cory.

We had no idea what they they found so au funny.

"He," Rachel managed, "he...complimented..."

I peered at her: "you alrite?"

"How much have you had to drink?" Chris asked.

"He who?" Mandy asked.

"Me," Corysaid.

"Oh."

"...the ceiling," Mike finished.

Puck and I looked at each other, confused.

"What?" he asked.

"What?" I repeated.

"Apparently, Cory complimented the ceiling," Chris stated, then burst into laughter himself.

"Omygod," I said, and then cracked up with Puck following.

"Well what was he trying to do?" Mandy asked.

"He was trying to compliment me," Mike answered.

"And it spins," Rachel said, twirling her finger.

Ashley looked at her: "ok, clearly, yall have had a lot to drink."

"You noticed?" Serena stated.

"Well yeah I mean its kinda hard to miss."

"Right so it is."

"Hey ya know what we could do?" Dianna asked.

Adam looked at her: "no not yet. What?"

"We could get the tables for the show tonight, you know, out of the classrooms. And bring them into the uh. the thing. The big, room with the all all the doors."

She spread her arms wide, hands turned towards each other, fingers together.

"Auditorium?" I supplied.

She looked at me: "yeah that. Thanks."

"Uh huh."

"Yeah and bring them there so Mr. Schue won't have to do it later."

"Ok."

"But aren't they locked?" Mandy asked.

"Oh that won't be a problem," Puck said.

"It won't?"

"No I know how to pick locks."

"Oh ok."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Ashley said.

He looked at her: "it shouldn't."

"Alrite let's go," Rachel said, standing: "whoa."

She held out her hands to steady herself.

Cory looked up at her: "you alrite?"

"I um. wow."

She leaned against the wall.

"Ok I'll stay here with Rachel, we'll get the doors to stay open," Ashley said, standing.

"Ok I'm gonna need a hairpin," Puck said, looking around.

"Here."

I took one out of my hair and gave it to him.

"Thank you," he said.

"Mmmhmm."

We stood and walked down the hall.


	37. Chapter 1677777777777

**Ben**

I'd met her when Mr. Schue paired us up for the ballads assignment. She was beautiful, thin. Built. Not as thin as Mandy.

Ashley had the vocal range of Rachel and was as sweet as Tina. Her past as dark as Puck's.

She was a stripper so she had no problem letting me be intimate with her. I was unsure at first.

I knew she'd been with Serena then Puck when she and Serena broke up. She'd decided she liked me when we were paired up. She had a great voice and was obviously a great dancer. She could be really sweet when she wanted to, a good listener. A caretaker.

I'd joined the club not long after she had. She was the kindof person who always put everyone else first.


	38. Chapter 15888888888888

**Tina**

It was 9:30 that night when Puck approached me. I was still outside in the hallway. He sat down next to me.

Unlike with Rachel or Brittany or Amber - and god the girl could talk - he didn't feel the need to immediatly strike up a conversation. When he'd written a poem - yes he was a poet though very few people knew this - about the members of the club he'd described me as 'that cool blue water that moves so slowly beautiful and different diving right through her shyness'. Amber was orange and metallic purple, loud and explosive and demanding. Artie, an earthy gray-green. Santana, red-hot, passionate and sexy. Brittany, light blue and pink; cute, friendly and happy. Dianna, a soft blue, kindof quiet.

It had been a long day and was starting to turn into a long night. It'd been snowing for almost 4 hours. There was no telling when we'd get out of here.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the air around Puck turn gray. It occured to me that he could see them too.

I had a Madonna song running through my head but began softly singing Cyndi Lauper mixed with Queen.

Puck smiled, taking his hand and bringing my long dark hair back from my face.

"Interesting mix," he commented.

"Thank you. They were in my head, so," I returned.

He nodded: "mmhmm. You know Eva Cassidy?"

"I love, Eva Cassidy."

It was nice, this silence between us.

"I thought so," he said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you're. You're really quiet, and calm. Soothing, almost. Not all loud and dramatic like Rachel or demanding and explosive like Amber or take charge like Ashley or-"

I cut him off: "I know."

"That's what I like about you. When we hang out, it's like butter on a biscuit. It just works."

I nodded.

"I'm calmer around you."

I just smiled.

Down the hall I watched Chris pull out several small bottles of nail polish out of his messenger bag and setting them on the floor in front of him. I smiled, again.

Puck followed my gaze.

He shook his head: "typical."

Every so often I'd have these pauses with other members of the club, but Puck, Ashley, Dianna and Chris were the ones I had them with the most. Chris and I were a lot alike, actually.

"The Stones, Queen, Bowie, Runaways, Alice In Chains," I said.

"Bowie? Alice In Chains?" Puck questioned.

"Mmmhmm."

"I just...didn't picture you liking Bowie."

"Mmm."

I briefly considered pushing up the sleeves of my black shirt.

"Whatcha thinkin?" Puck asked.

"I was thinking about your poem, actually," I replied.

He smiled.

He'd given me a copy. I was probably the only one who he'd given a copy to. We were complete opposites but close.

"You see them too, don't you," he stated: "the lights, around people."

He drew a circle with his hand.

Without him even having to tell me I knew what he meant.

I nodded: "yeah."

"My grandmother does and she was the one who taught me-"

"Yeah. I know."


	39. Chapter 2

**Chris**

It was 10:40 that night. Everyone but Amber, Santana and Brittany were sitting in the front hall drinking. I got up and went down the hall. I wondered where Amber, Santana and Brittany were.

"Amber?" I called, as I went down the hall.

"In here. Bathroom," she called back, her voice echoing.

Oh.

I went and stood by the first floor women's bathroom. Being a guy, even a gay one, I really didn't feel comfortable going into a girl's bathroom.

"I'm jus talkin with the girls," she told me, from inside the bathroom.

"It's ok you can come in," Santana said.

"But, it's the women's restroom," I pointed out, realising how ridiclous it was to be talking to someone with a wall dividing you.

It felt odd.

"Yeah and who's gonna know?" Amber said.

She had me there.

"It's ok we won't tell. We aren't... Er. I mean, we're decent. God Chris it's not like we're making out or having sex in here which, you probably wouldn't enjoy anyway since you're gay and all," Brittany muttered from inside a stall.

"Alrite," I said.

I went into the cold room and sat against the wall the sinks were on, oppsite Brittany and Santana.

"You got the time?" Amber asked me.

"10:40."

"Oh. Damn we've been in here awhile."

"A couple hours at least," Santanna said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Brittany's sick we're keepin her company."

"Oh. With what?"

"No, I mean. She's trying to lose weight."

"Oh."

I got it. Because the cheerleading coach had told us we needed to lose weight Brittany hadn't eaten in awhile which was making her sick.

"What's been goin on?" Amber asked.

"Well we got the tables out of the classrooms and put them backstage, for the show," I answered.

She nodded: "right."

"Mr. Schue's asleep. We've all had a bit to drink. That's pretty much it."

"Oh."

"What's gone in here?"

"Not much."

"Oh."

"Yeah it's kinda ridiclous talking to someone with a wall dividing you," Santana said.

"Yeah I know."

At which point Brittany coughed.

"You alrite?" Amber asked.

"Could I get some water?" she asked.

"Um sure the cups would be...?"

I thought about this, realising cups would either be in the teachers lounge or the cafeteria.

"Cafeteria," I said.

"Oh," Amber said.

I stood: "I'll get them."

"Ok."

I left.


	40. Chapter 3

**Puck**

Ashley and I were sitting in the hall talking when Serena approached us. She looked angry.

"You," she accused. looking at me.

"Um?"

I blinked.

"I want her back. You, broke us, up."

I sighed: "Serena, all I did was move here, ok? Do we have to go through this again?"

"I'm so tired of all this drama," Ashley said.

"You're not the only one."

I looked at Serena: "look I'm sorry I broke you 2 up I really am. But the heart wants what it wants and we can't help who we like."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. God you're stuck on this."

"What?"

"Nothing."


	41. Chapter 4

**Ashley**

Serena left and Chris approached us.

"Puck, love," he said softly, blinking his blue eyes.

I recognised this tactic because I used it at the club when I really wanted something. I knew Marie used it too.

"Hmm yeah?" Puck asked, looking at his ex.

"Will you get some cups from the cafeteria for Brittany?"

"What's wrong with Brittany and why can't you do it?"

"She's sick and because I'm, keeping them company," Chris answered.

"Oh. Them?"

"Brittany, Amber and Santana."

"Oh."

"So will you?"

"Ok."

"Thank you."

Chris left.

"Sure, no problem," Puck was annoyed.


	42. Chapter 5

I got up and walked down the hall, turning and walking down another reaching a door. I opened the door and went up the stairs to the 3rd floor, closing it behind me. Everything was really dark. It was weird at first but my eyes adjusted after awhile. Truth is I was g;ad to be away from Serena and her jealous relationship drama. I was also glad Brian had left a few hours earlier.

I was a little dizzy from being intoxicated.

I went down the 3rd floor hall passing the choir room which was lit, interestingly enough. I paused, peering in the window that was in the wooden door. There was Mr. Schue sleeping at his desk. Even sleeping he was good looking. He was a great singer great dancer and he really cared about us. But I knew it was against school rules for a teacher to be dating astudent. I wondered what it would be like dating an older man. I'd has had sex with older women before.

It was so quiet in the hall. My phone buzzed with a text. I ignored it, knowing it was from either Serena or Chris, neither of whom I felt much like talking to.

I stood there for a few minutes, observing my sleeping teacher through the window. This somehow felt wrong.


	43. Chapter 6

**Rachel**

With the exception of Chris, Brittany, Amber, Santana and Puck, we were all sitting in the first floor hallway, the one in front of the auditorium. After learning Mr. Schue was asleep in the choir room Santana had opened a bottle of red French wine which we'd all drank from. It tasted fruity and sweet. I'd become dizzier and sadder. We'd arranged ourselves in a circle.

"Wow I'm depressed," I said.

"That's because alcohol's a depressent hun," Serena told me.

"I am too," Cory said.

"I'm dizzy," Dianna said from her spot on the floor.

"That makes, 2, of us," Adam told me.

Mandy's head was in his lap.

"Your pupils are huge honey," she informed him.

"So'r yours."

"Wow it's warm in here," Tina said.

"It's the alcohol," Mike said.

"Yeah it is you're right," Ashley said.

"We won't get in trouble for this," I pointed out.

"You're right, since it's been snowing for...what? 4, 5 hours?" Serena asked.

"Almost 5," Cory said.

"Oh."

"And we're not leaving."

"Um I'll be back," I said, standing.

Dianna looked at me: "you alrite?"

"Yeah just a bit dizzy."

"Ok."

I slowly made my way all the way down the hall where I opened the door and went up to the second floor. Once there I made my way to the empty dark women's bathroom where I sat. I didn't feel much like talking to anyone.


	44. Chapter 7

**Ashley**

Puck and I were sitting in the auditorium.

"Hey ya know who was cool? And still is?" he asked.

"Who?"

"Madonna."

I smiled: "yes yes she was. She still looks damn good."

"Yeah. God she was just..."

"Awesome. All female empowerment and. such."

He smiled.

I looked at him: "what?"

"Such," he repeated.

"Oh what, so now I can't be articulate?"

He laughed a little.

"Yeah the '80's were a great time for women. My mom and I talked about that."

"I thought yall didn't talk."

"Well every once in awhile," he said.

"Oh. Yeah, she was one of those women who didn't need a man to rock because she rocked all on her own."

Puck shook his head, smiling: "you have the attitude of Amber sometimes I swear."

"Well."

"Yeah Joan Jett was pretty cool too."

"Oh no honey, she was wicked. That's how cool she was. It's not even awesome it's...wicked."

"The epitome of awesomeness yeah I know."


	45. Chapter 8

**Puck**

Down the hall I heard the door to the women's restroom open and close.

It was weird, watching Mr. Schue through the window pane. Knowing I could gaze at him all I wanted and he'd be asleep, completely unaware. It felt invasive, somehow. Here I was a highschooler gazing at a guy about 20 years older then I.

I felt embarassed as I wondered what he'd look like naked. It was a comfort to know wha that in the darkness no one could see my embarassment.

I decided not to invade his privacy anymore and continued down the hall. I reached the door that led to the stairs that went up to the cafeteria. I climbed them figuring it would be locked.

I was right.


	46. Chapter 9

**Rachel**

Although the room was cold, dark and I couldn't see anything, I knew exactly where what I needed was. Out of my bra I pulled my small thin light film canister out. I the took the small round off and got out the small thin razorblade, letting the canister fall to the cement floor. I pushed up my sleeves and cut, letting myself breathe.

The auditions had gone well and as usual I'd knocked the songs out of the park, as it were. As everyone expected me to. Singing was exhausting and so was being the star the one everyone laid their expectations on.

The reason I was in this bathroom as opposed to the one on the floor below was that Chris, Brittany, Amber and Santana were talking in that one and I didn't want to encounter them.


	47. Chapter 10

I bent down, taking Tina's hairpin out of my pocket, which I used to pick the lock of the cafeteria door. It unlocked and I stood, holding the knob. I opened the door and went into the big dark room. I thought to myself where the cups would be, probably in the back of the room opposite the door.

"Hi," her voice said.

I recognised it as my sister's.

"Hey beautiful," I returned.

"She was burned. Badly."

It was Fiona.

I walked forward: "Emerald?"

"Yeah. He burned her and he dyed her beautiful dark hair red. In a bedroom in Ashley's attic."

"Wow."

"Yeah. He also, er."

" "Examined" her?" I supplied.

"Yeah. He traumatized her. She doesn't want to remember so, she doesn't. It's why she doesn't know what happened. To her."

"Wow. The lilacs?"

"He used them."

I didn't quite understand: "used them to...?..."

"Entice her."

"Oh."


	48. Chapter 11

**Tina**

I was sitting in the dark hall waiting for Rachel and Puck to finish talking. I'd grown used to the dark.

After a few minutes he came out and sat next to me. His body was seething with heat.

As usual, we didn't talk for a few minutes.

He inhaled audibly, then blew the air out.

"It's good to be up here," he said.

I nodded.

"Away from all the drama. Serena's jealous. We argued. Rachel cuts. I-"

"Puck," I said, interrupting him: "I know.

Again, he breathed.

"Right I keep on forgetting that. You're wicked perceptive Tina."

I smiled.

"I'm just so caught up in, idinno."

In the darkness I looked his direction: "anxiety?"

"Yeah. that."

"I get that."

The heat diminished a little as our energies merged.

"I really don't want to go back downstairs, but Brittany's sick."

"Why couldn't Chris do it?"

"Tole me he was keeping them company."

"Oh."

Maybe Chris had done that because he was still upset about the breakup.

"Interesting point," Puck said.

"Hm?"

"That Chris had done that because he was still upset. And, that's his way of getting back of me."

"Oh."

-XXXX-

In the darkness I heard Puck move.

"Tina?" he asked.

I looked at him: "yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

" 'course you know you can tell me anything."

"No I mean not can I. Um. I mean. I."

I cut him off: "Puck."

"Ok."

I waited.

Years ago we'd had this silent understanding between us that if he got too anxious or caught up in what he was saying, I'd cut him off. And that still held.

"I like Mr. Schue," he said.

Unlike Brittany or Cory, who wouldn't understand what he meant, or Amber, who'd explode with a reaction, I said nothing.

"He's, really attractive. But he's our teacher and 20 years older than me and...you know."

I nodded: "mmm."

It would be weird, even against school rules.


	49. Chapter 12

**Tina**

I stood.

Corry looked up at me.

"Goin somewhere?" he asked.

"Yeah, for a walk," I answered.

"Oh ok."

I wobbled a bit: "whoa."

"Careful," Dianna told me.

I smiled at her: "thanks."

"Mmmhmm."

I made my way down the hall to the stairs. I went up them to the second floor.

As I walked down it I heard crying.

The hallway was dark and quiet. In the dark it seemed bigger. As I walked down it the crying drew nearer. I realised it was coming from the women's restroom and went in. The crying echoed against the walls then stopped, when whoever it belonged to sensed me.

I heard a small light female gasp which I recognised as Rachel's.

"Rachel?" I asked.

She sniffled: "yeah Tina?"

"Yeah it's me. What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Well."

She breathed audibly.

"No not really."

I waited, patiently. The room grew quiet. I wondered where exactly Rachel was in the bathroom.

"Where exactly are you?" I asked.

"In the...by the sinks."

"Oh."

I knew the sinks were opposite under the mirrors and, in the dark, strange things often showed in the mirrors. My grandparents had taught me about that.

Because I was often quieter than the rest of the club, people found me easier to talk to then Rachel, who was driven and theatrical, or Amber, who was loud and demanding or Santana, who was flirtatious and sex charged.

"I just cut not too long ago," Rachel admitted.

I said nothing, continued waiting.

"Everyone expects me to be this big star. Very few might not realise I might not want to."


	50. Chapter 13

**Puck**

I was walking down the 2nd floor hallway after getting the cups when I heard Rachel and Tina talking in the women's restroom. Well, actually, Rachel was the one doing most of the talking not surprisingly.

I approached them.

"Hey," I said.

I heard a bang, then Rachel: "ow crap."

"You alrite?" Tina asked her.

"Um."

"Momentarily."

"Oh. Yeah he startled me."

"He has a name," I reminded them.

I heard rustling then Tina: "Puck?"

"Yeah. Ok if I come in?" I asked.

I wasn't all that comfortable going into a women's restroom even a dark one.

"Yeah sure," Rachel answered dismissively.

I made my way into the dark room and sat down next to a body.

"So," it was Tina's.

"Where've you been?" Rachel asked.

"In the caf, getting cups for..." I began, wracking my brain for her name.

The alcohol I'd had earlier was starting to cloud my thoughts. I knew what the blonde looked like. She hung out with Santana.

It came to me: "Brittany, who's sick. She wants cups for water."

"Oh."

Tina stood.

"I'll excuse you," she told us.

I looked in the direction from which her voice had come: "thanks hun."

Her light footsteps left the room.

"You ok?" I asked.

"No. I cut," she replied.

"Why? And didn't mean to startle you."

"Thanks. And because everyone...well. They put all their star expectations on me."

"You don't want to be the star?"

I was surprised.

"No."

"Oh."


	51. Chapter 14

**Puck**

Tina and I hadn't left the hall. We didn't know if Rachel was still in the bathroom or had gone elsewhere. It was sometime between 11 and 11:30.

"Why'd you break up with him?" she asked me.

"Chris?"

"Uh huh."

"He. wouldn't, um. put out."

"Oh. Wow," she said quietly.

Unlike most people she didn't react to things.

"I know it's ridiclous," I said.

"Well...you're sex charged."

"Yeah I am."

We'd finished 2 mini bottles of red wine since I'd come up here.

Without even saying anything she'd calmed me. She had this way about her, to her.


	52. Chapter 15

**Ashley**

It was between 11 and 11:30 that night when Cory approached me.

"Hi um Ashley?" he asked.

He looked slightly embarassed.

"Yeah?" I returned.

"I need to ask you something."

"Ok."

He looked around, indicating he wanted to talk away from the group.

I stood up and followed him down the hall, where it was empty.

"Shoot," I told him.

"I'm asking you this because I know you'll be cool about it," he said.

I sighed: "Cory. Out with it."

"Will you...teach me to dance?"

"Dance...how?"

"You know, like" - he attempted to pirouette, rather clumsily and unsuccessfully - "this."

The fact that we'd both had more than a bit to drink probably didn't help.

I managed a smile.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, because. I'm clumsy and awkward," he answered.

I thought to myself how obvious this was.

"So I've noticed."

"I mean...that makes me late to class," he explained.

Oh. Now I got it.

"Sure yeah. Um, when?" I asked.

"Right, now's good."

"Ok um."

I went up and down the hall untill I found an empty open classroom. He followed me in, closing the door behind him.

"This good?" I asked, flipping on the lights.

He breathed relief: "yeah."

"Ok let's get started."


	53. Chapter 16

**Brittany**

Santana, Amber, Chris and I were in the women's restroom between 11 and 11:30 that night. The rest of the group was elsewhere. I came out of the bathroom stall into the sink area.

"God you look like hell," Santana told me.

"Took ya long enough," Amber muttered.

I looked at them: "thanks, you're helpful."

My eyes flickered down to the cuffs of Santana's long sleeve Vneck blue sweater, on which were various paper clips.

"What's with the paper clips?" I asked her.

"For the guys I've slept with, to keep track of them."

"Oh."

I went to the one of the mirrors above the line of sinks and looked at myself. I looked tired, paler. I hadn't changed out of my cheerleading outfit because I didn't have anything else to wear. I shook my long blonde hair out of its ponytail, arranging the curls.

Chris stood and came up behind me. I turned to face him.

"You ok?" he asked, searching my face.

For what I didn't know.


	54. Chapter 17

**Dianna**

I went into the empty auditorium between 11 and 11:30 that night. Santana, Chris and Brittany were down the hall in the women's restroom, talking. Tina, Puck and Rachel were somewhere upstairs and the others were in the hallway. Well, I thought the auditorium was empty. When I closed the big door behind me I found Amber there sitting on the edge of the stage. She looked small in the big room. She looked up when she heard the door close.

"Oh. Hi Dianna," she said.

"Hi."

She seemed sad.

I walked down the slanted floor and sat in a chair in the front air, opposite Amber.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well. I'm fat," she replied.

"You're vuluptous," I told her, smiling.

"Stop trying to make me sexy Dianna it won't work. You know nothing about this. You're so perfect, thin and blonde. The blonde cheerleader everyone likes. Why did you even come in here?"

"Amber, last year I was kicked off cheerleading for being pregnant."

"Oh. Still I'm sure they'd love to have you back."

"And I came in here," I began, "because I had a feeling something was wrong."

"Oh."

"And people like you. Sure you're demanding and loud and explosive but that's what makes you you."

"You sound like Chris."

"Yeah well."

I leaned forward: "believe it or not I was you once."

She was shocked and it visibly showed.

She leaned back: "you? But you're so."

"Yes me. Perfect, thin, small?"

She nodded.

"How do you think I got that way?"


	55. Chapter 19

**Chris**

It was between 11 and 11:30 that night. Santana and Amber had left the restroom. I was standing in front of Brittany searching her face for signs of weight loss. It was quiet. Her face wasn't any thinner than it had been a few days ago. She looked tired and paler than usual.

"Are you ok?" I repeated.

She sighed which I took as a 'no'.

"Why are you searching me?" she asked.

"For signs of weight loss," I said quietly.

"Oh. Found any yet?"

"No. It doesn't happen overnight dear."

"That's, where you're wrong," she was annoyed: "if you've been trying to lose weight for awhile then yeah, it does."

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

She locked eyes with me: "you know exactly why."

"Yeah but, don't change yourself for others."

She turned away from me and looked at herself in the mirror: "look at me I'm fat! You. You're so damn thin."

It was true she could stand to lose a few pounds. I wasn't going to tell her that though. I also wasn't going to tell her she wasn't fat because, well, she wasn't. I didn't think telling her the opposite of what she firmly believed would help.

There were other ways to lose weight, and with all the cheerleading and dancing she did I was surprised she hadn't.

"I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks," she told me.

I wondered where this had come from.

"I do know how to use a computer," she continued.

"I know," I said.

"I just, didn't admit it when Mr. Schue was confronting us all about the Glist because, that would mean expulsion and that, would mean being off the cheerleading squad which, is really the only thing I've got going for me."

Oh.

"Oh."

"Back when Dianna was pregnant I helped her type up the Glist."

"Oh."

"She wanted to regain her popularity."


	56. Chapter 20

**Ashley**

Puck and I were sitting in the front hall around 11:40 that night.

"Hey I got more info for ya," he told me.

I looked at him: "regarding?"

"Emerald, and what happened to her."

"Oh. Yeah?"

"When I was getting the cups, Fiona visited."

"Mmmhmm."

"And apparently, this guy "examined" Emerald."

"Which we already knew," I said.

"Right which we already knew. He enticed her with lilacs, burned her, dyed her hair. Basically traumatized her which is why she doesn't remember."

"Because she doesn't want to."

"Yeah."

"She's Lily's sister," I said.

"I know," he said.

"Oh. Wow."

He leaned forward, his legs bent.

"You were there weren't you," he stated.

"Where?" I asked.

"Piano bar."

"Yeah I was. So was Marie, and."

"So was Lily. But why?" he asked.

"I don't know there's gotta be a reason. These things don't just randomly happen. I apparently was told by Lily I was going to sing. She called me Ella," I said.

"Like Fitzgerald."

"Yes."


	57. Chapter 21

**Cory**

It was 11:40 when Ashley and I finished. I went to the door and tried to open it but found I couldn't.

"Uh, Ashley?" I said looking at her.

She looked at me: "yeah?"

"It appears we're locked in."

"We, probably should've thought of that earlier."

"We?" I asked.

"Alrite you. You really aren't that bright. Are you?"

"Wow thanks. We've both had a bit to drink."

"Yeah more than a bit. Alrite I'll text Puck and tell him. Wait, don't you know how to pick locks?"

The wine I'd drank earlier was making me tired and confused: "um, what?"

She sighed, exasperated: "nevermind."

She pulled out her phone, flipped it open and texted Puck.

"He'll be here in a sec," she informed me.

"Oh."


	58. Chapter 22

**Serena**

Cory, Adam, Mike, Ashley, Puck and I were sitting in the front hall between 11:40 and midnight that night. We'd all had quite a bit to drink. Chris, Tina, Brittany, Rachel and Santana were elsewhere. Dianna, Amber and Mandy were in the auditorium.

A knock came on the exterior front doors of the school.

"Who'd be here at this hour?" I asked.

"I don't know," Cory answered.

"Everyone knows it's late," Adam said.

"I'll go see," Mike said, standing.

He went to the doors and opened them. In came Jesse.

"What's he doing here?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah and at this hour," Puck said.

Jesse stumbled around.

"Rachel. Rachel! We need to go over the..." he began.

"He's obviously drunk," I said.

"Omygod," Cory said.

"Howd he get here? Its not a good idea to drive in the snow," Adam said.

Mike inspected Jesse, who was snow covered: "it appears he walked here."

"Omygod. He walked here, drunk, in a freakin blizzard? What the hell?" Ashley said.


	59. Chapter 23

**Santana**

Other than Rachel, Brittany and Jesse we were all sitting in the front hall between 11:40 and midnight that night. Jesse was passed out in the auditorium and Rachel and Brittany were further down theh all, Rachel passed out.

"I'm bored," Serena said.

"Me too," I said.

"I know," Cory put in.

"As am I," Chris added.

"God this is so boring," Dianna said.

"Yeah we need something to do," Adam said.

"Has the snow let up?" Mandy asked.

"No I dont think so," Tina answered.

"God it snows a lot here," Mike said.

"Oh this is nothing compared to the northeast," Ashley said.

Puck stood and went into the entryway to look at the still falling snow.

"We've gotten about a foot of snow," he reported, coming back to join the group.

He sat back down.

"Hey ya know what we could do?" Amber asked.

We looked at her.

"What?" Serena said.

"Play strip poker."

"Amber!" I said.

"What? We're bored, we're good loking, we're apparently stuck here."

"And," Cory began.

"Hm?" Chris asked.

"We could play Spin-The-Bottle."

"And..." Dianna said.

"Yes?" Adam asked her.

"7 minutes in heaven. God knows there are plenty of empty classrooms."

"Isn't is usually done, uh, played, in a closet?" Mandy asked.

"You're right. There are plenty of those too."


	60. Chapter 24

**Dianna**

It was 40 past midnight when we finished strip poker. Some of us, the more daring of the group, were still scandily clad; Puck, Ashley and Santana.

I'd gone into a dark closet waiting for who would come in. I'd pick the next person for that person to kiss.

I was sitting waiting in the dark when the door opened. He had heavy footsteps so I knew it was a guy. I knew right away who it was.

"No come back, it'd be too easy if she kne w it was you. The obvious choice," Serena said from outside.

The door closed.

It opened again and I heard the click of heels so I knew it had to be either Serena, Santana or Ashley. The door closed.

I sensed her coming closer. Whoever it was took my hands and I stood up. I found myself against a wall. She put her body close to mine and kissed me.

I kissed back, bringing my fingers up to her soft hair. It was long and curly, longer than Brittany's. Rachel's hair was straight, and besides, she was passed out in the hall with Brittany.

She took my hand and led me out into the lit hallway.

I now saw it was Serena. She smiled.

"Could you tell it was me?" she asked.

"No I had no idea," I said.

I scanned the group.

"Um...Chris," I decided.

They went into the closet.


	61. Chapter 25

**Ashley**

It was nearing 1 a.m. We'd finished 7 minutes in heaven and were, once again, sitting.

"Hey why'd you take them?" I asked Serena.

"Hm?"

"Why'd you take them?"

"Um take...?"

"My toe shoes. I know you took them, Autumn told me."

"And how'd she find out?"

"April told her."

"Oh."

"You haven't answered myquestion," I reminded Serena.

"Well."

"Well?"

"I was jealous. You're a better dancer, prettier, better singer."

Well the last part was true.

"So...you did it to get back at me?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."


	62. Chapter 26

**Chris**

Near 1 a.m. we were all sitting in the hall.

"Hey Ashley?" I said.

She looked at me: "yeah."

"I need to talk to you."

"Ok."

We stood and she followed me down the hall.

"I don't like what you did," I told her.

She looked at me: "what?"

"That night, Friday Ithink it was. At the sleepover."

"Um."

"When you told me to fukoff."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Chris I'd just gotten bad news," she justified.

"You're not the only one who has lately."

"What's your point?"

"That is. my point."


	63. Chapter 27

**Sunday**

**Puck**

It was 1 a.m.

I'd left the group to practice my guitar which was upstairs in the choir room. Which, as it so happened, was also where Mr. Schue was.

When I got to the choir room I picked the lock unlocking the door. I opened it and went inside, closing it behind me. Mr. Schue must've sensed someone was in the room because he grabbed a letter opener which was on his desk.

I went to the wall which my guitar was leaning against, picked it up, went to the top bleacher and sat.

I looked down and began strumming it.

"Huh? Who's there?" Mr. Schue asked sleepily.

"It's me," I replied.

"Oh, hey Puck."

"Hey."

He blinked awake, setting the letter opener back on the desk.

"Sorry," he apologised, looking at it: "I just didn't know..."

"No I get it."

"What time is it?"

"1."

"In the morning?"

"Yes in the morning."

"Damn," he said softly; "so I've been out for...?"

"At least 3 hours," I told him."

"Oh. wow."

"Yeah um we're snowed in, so."

"Oh."

"Ok if I practice?"

"Yeah."

I began practicing. As I did so, I observed Mr. Schue. He was tall and fit, with curly brown hair and green eyes. He usually dressed well, great singer, great dancer. Really cared about us.

I loved his eyes.I could get lost in his eyes. They were the color of trees, of the grass outside the school, in the park. That color made its way into the school every time he walked in. It connected all of us, and the people he'd met that we hadn't.

He approached me and sat down next to me. I smelled his cologne felt his body heat. Unlike me he didn't seem angry, just still tired.

"Still tired?" I asked.

"Um yeah."

"It's ok if you want to sleep. I'll..."


	64. Chapter 28

**Serena**

Around 1:20 the next morning, Tuesday, with the exception of Puck, Rachel and Brittany we were sitting in the hall. The lights flickered.

"What?" Santana asked,looking up.

"Well that was weird," Cory said.

"Maybe it's the snow," Chris said.

"Yeah. I mean it is an old school," Dianna said.

"Hey so why were the desks and chairs connected?" Adam asked.

Mandy lookedat him: "What?"

"Remember, when we were getting the tables?" Tina reminded her.

"Oh."

"Maybe they don't have the money to spring for new desks," Mike said.

"Oh."

The lights flickered again and down the hall a few doors opened.

"Ok that was odd," Ashleysaid.

"Yeah just a bit," Amber said.

"I dont think that was the snow," I said.

Santana looked at me: "really?"

I looked back at her: "yes really."

"Hey didn't someone die here?" Cory asked.

"A lot of people died here honey," Chris answered.

"I mean..."

"I know what you're talking about," Dianna said.

The lights flickered again.

"Hey what the hell?" Adam asked.

"Yeah we're tyin to see," Mandy said.

At which point the electricity went out.

"...here."

"Well so much for that," Tina said.


	65. Chapter 30

**Puck**

After I'd gone to the classroom Cory and Ashley were locked in and picked the lock letting them out we all walked down the hall together, Ashley ahead of us.

"Y'know," Cory told me.

I looked at him: "hm yeah?"

"I don't think I want anything to do with Rachel."

"But. yall broke up."

"No I mean as friends."

"Oh. Why?"

"You saw the viedo you know what happened. She's a slut. Or, at least wants to be," Cory reminded me.

"Oh."

I had seen the video, all the club had. Rachel had put Jesse, Cory and I in her music video set to David Gedes' 'Run Joey Run'. She had, in fact, wanted herself to be seen as a slut.

"She wouldn't put out," Cory reminded me.

"Yeah and neither would Chris what's your point?"

"Oh nothing just that."

A few months ago I'd gone out with Rachel. But she wouldn't put out so we broke up. She made the video to get back at me for this.

We reached Rachel who was sitting, looking tired.

"Why didn't you just talk to me about that?" I asked her.

"That...what?"

She looked confused.

"That you were upset. I would've respected you a hell of a lot more if you had."

"Because Puck," her voice had that bite to it, "I wanted to be musically, promiscious."

"So you made it public."

"You broke up with me because I wouldn't put out."

"And now you're promiscious. Well musically, anyway. You got what you wanted just like you always do," Cory muttered.

Rachel was visibly taken aback: "did you just call me a slut?"

"That's right."

"So you're...you're not even gonna bother to deny it?"

"No. Isn't that what you wanted? Once again Rachel. You're the star."

She threw up her hands: "omygod! I can't believe you!"

She walked rather unsteadily down the hall.

I looked at Cory: "you think we should go after her?"

He looked at me: "dude we just accused her of being a slut. I really don't think it's a good idea."

"Yeah but aside from that. She looks a little drunk."

"Oh."

Chris had appeared beside us.

"While you 2 are deciding I'll go," he told us.

He went down the hall after Rachel.


	66. Chapter 31

**Tina**

At 1:40 I left the group and headed up to the 3rd floor. I made my way to where Puck was. I sat down by him.

He sighed, next to me.

I didn't say anything. Even though it was quiet downstairs it was a different kindof quiet here.

His body sortof folded into itself, because he was embarassed.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"I'm so glad youre here. You're so," he said.

"Comfortable?" I guessed, looking at him.

He nodded; "yeah."

I nodded.

"I...something kindof happened between Mr. Schue and I. god I'm so embarassed."

Clearly.

"I was in there, practicing my guitar when he woke up. He approached me, I stopped playing and we...got to talking and then touching and...oh. god."

"Do you think he sees you differently?" I asked.

"Yeah," his voice cracked.

"Maybe he's just asunsure unsure as embarassed as you are."

I put my arm around him and pulled him close.

"Before, I was always so. well, sure. But then that happened and-"

"NoI I get it," I said; "I mean, he's a great dancer, great singer."

"Yeah."

"Really cares about us."

"Yeah. and oh god hes just so damn nice. God what am I gonna do Tina?"

I sighed: "idinno honey."

Because I honestly didnt.


	67. Chapter 32

**Puck**

It was 40 minutes later, 1:40. I was sitting in the 3rd floor hall, embarassed at what had just happened over the past hour. My phone buzzed. I took it out of my pocket and flipped it open, checking the text message. I didn't recognise the number it was from. It read hi.

hi, I texted back. not 2 b rude but howd u get my ?

ashley gave it to me.

oh...

im rose.

oh, ashleys sister. ya hey, i texted.

hey.

wtsp

im stuck the mall bc of th sno.

sucks. we're stuck school. but y r u texting me?

bc i know youll understand.


	68. Chapter 33

**Dianna**

We were all sitting in the entryway at 1:40 that morning when Mike stood up and went to the set of doors in front of us.

"Mike what are you doing?" Serena asked.

"Come back," Santana said, although he hadn't actually left.

"Yeah you'll freeze out there," Cory pointed out.

"At least bring a coat. Here, take mine," Chris offered peeling his off.

He held it out.

Mike started to walk out the front doors.

"Mike," I said.

He opened the door and went out into the cold morning.

"He'll freeze out there," Adam said.

"No kidding," Mandy said.

"What do we do?" Tina asked.

"Well we can't just leave him there just like Chris knew not to leave Rachel," Ashley said.

"Well someone's gotta go out there," Amber said.

We all looked her way.

"Why yall lookin at me?"

Cory stood: "fine I'll go."

He sighed.

Chris held out his coat: "here."

Which Cory took: "thanks."

He left.


	69. Chapter 34

**Amber**

It was near 2 a.m.

"The, glist," Chris said dismissively.

"Hm? What about it?" I asked.

"We're not on it."

"I know. What they don't think all of this" - I moved my hands along my body - "is hot?"

"Well, we haven't had a lot of sexual activity which is probably why we're not on it," he said.

"Yeah and after the break ups..."

At which point Tina approached us.

"Hey what are you talking about?" she asked.

We looked up: "the glist."

"Oh."

She sat down next to us: "yeah we're not on it."

"Yeah we know that's what we were just discussing," Chris told her.

"So how do we get on it?"

"Have sex."

"With?"

"Idinno, anyone."


	70. Chapter 35

**Louisa**

It was near 2 in the morning when our doorbell rang. I was the only one awake. With the exception of Hannah, my sisters were trapped at school due to the snow. Hannah and Eric were here, Alexa was at Toms's.

I made my way out of my room, down the hall, down the stairs and into the living room where I unlocked and opened the door. On our front step stood a pale dark haired blue eyed woman. She was wearing a long black dress.

"Um...hi," I said, puzzled as to why she was at our house at this hour.

"Hi, are you Louisa?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Raven."

This didn't tell me much.

"Yeah I think we've met actually," I said: "I was in the park and..."

"Right so we have."

I didn't want to be rude so I didn't ask what she was doing at our house at this hour.

"I'm actually looking for Anna. And Jesse. And Mandy," she told me.

"Those are my sisters. And my dad," I said.

"I know."

"Oh."

'Are they...?"

"Mandy's at the school because of the snow."

"Right, of course."

"And the others are asleep."

"Oh."


	71. Chapter 36

It was near 2 a.m. Serena, Santana, Dianna, Ashley and I were all sitting in the front entryway. Tina, Chris and Amber were in the hall, Puck and Adam were upstairs and Cory and Mike were still outside.

Cory came back inside. We all looked up when he came in. He didn't have Chris's coat.

"Hey," Serena said.

"Hey," Cory returned.

"So?" Santana asked.

"Well apparently," he began, settlign down next 'to me, "I asked Mike why hed gone out."

"Uh huh," Dianna said, following.

"And he informed me that the voices told him to. Yeah there's not much we can do."

Ashley looked at him; "the. voices?"

Cory looked at her; "yeah. He was muttering a string of numbers. He at least has Chris coat."

"Omygod,"Serena whispered.

Cory leaned against me.

"Wow you're reallywarm," he told me.

"Really? cause I'm usually cold."

"No you feel warm."

"Oh."

"I'd put my arm around you but, well-"

"Cory," Serena interrupted.

"Yeah. That."

"Oh, that's ok."


	72. Chapter 37

**Jesse**

It was near 2 a.m. and I was lying in bed trying to sleep. Jennifer as asleep next to me. We'd become friends and more. It was nice having a woman my age around. There was Pam but she was devestated by what'd happened to Karen. Even moreso than I was. They'd been together in high school which was abrupdtly interrupted by Karen's havingto go to the institution. I didn't know what my daughters preferred, the time before Karen had been in the accident and her life was centered around Kate, or now, when it wasn't centered around anyone. Pam's sister Leela and their friend Bobby from high school were visiting. A few weeks ago we'd gotten Kate's comforter back from the dry cleaners and it had been confirmed that Anna now had leukemia as well.

Ashley's friends from the glee club had come for a sleepover over the weekend. I'd met all of them. Chris and I had even discussed cooking. They were all very nice.


	73. Chapter 38

**Puck**

It was near 2 a.m. Tina had gone downstairs. I stood, walked down the hall and into the guys restroom. I felt someone else there. My foot found the side of a body. Which was weird. I thought it might be dead.

I crouched down and touched it, feeling it rise and fall. I took out my cell and flipped it open for light, hovering it over the body. I realised it was Adams. I heard the sound of a bottle on the hard cement floor.

He mumbled something inaudible.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Mandy?"

"No it's Puck."

"Oh."

"You alrite man?"

"Um."

He rolled over onto his side and coughed.

"I feel sick," he informed me.

"Ok stay on your side so you don't end up like Hendrix. What can I do?"

"Stay...here."

"Ok. Ok I will. I'll stay. What happened?"

"I...pills."

From this I gathered he took pills.

"Why?"


	74. Chapter 39

**Alexa**

It was near 2 a.m. My sisters, except for Hannah, were at the school because of the snow. I was over at Tom's. Hannah and Erics were at our parents.

We were sleeping in his bed when the doorbell rang, awakening us both.

"I'll get it," he said, rising.

I stretched: "mmm ok."

He got out of bed and left the room, going down the hall into the living room.

I heard him unlock and open the door. He and a woman talked.

"Uh she's asleep...yeah sure ok..."

He closed the door and came back into the room, crawling into bed beside me.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Some woman named Raven. She was looking for you."

"Oh."

"Yeah she says she'll stop by later."

"Ok."


	75. Chapter 40

**April**

Near 2 a.m. Jesse and I were lying on the stage. He'd taken his coat and shirt off. I'd gotten him water which he was drinking out of a small cup.

"How you doin?" I asked him.

"Well my headache's gone and I'm warmer. You have very warm skin."

I smiled.

"I'm still dizzy."

"Yeah your'e going to be. The only thing that really sobers you up is time."

"Yeah I know," he told me.

"Oh."

"I've drank before April."

"Oh."

I looked up at the balcony.

"What?" Jesse asked.

"It's. It draws my attention."

"Oh. Ok."

"Is anyone in here? I can't see," a female voice said from the balcony.

I looked up and saw a dark haired pale young woman standing in the balcony. She was wearing a long dark purple wool coat.

"But we can see you," I said.

"We?" Jesse asked.

"Sorry. I meant, I, can see you."

"Oh. Who are you and where are you?"

"I'm April. And we're down here, on the stage."

"Oh."

A few minutes later she came and sat on the stage.

"I'm Crystal," she told us.

"Jesse," he told her.

"Chris's sister."


	76. Chapter 41

**Rose**

It was near 2 a.m. and I was stuck in the mall. I'd been stuck there for awhile because of the snow. I was in a furniture store. That I knew of, no one else was in the mall. I was hungry.

I was lying on a big white mattress when someone lied on the mattress. I turned and saw a guy with dark hair lying there next to me.

"You trapped inside too huh?" he asked.

"Um. Yeah," I replied.

"Yeah. Could be awhile. You want something to eat?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"I kinda had a feeling."

"Oh."

He handed me a small brown paper bag which smelled like chocolate.

"Brownie," he told me.

"Thank you, so I figured."

"Uh huh. I'm John."

"Rose," I told him.

"Been here long?"

"Yes you?"

'Yeah."

"Oh."

I started eating the brownie, noticing he smelled like cologone. I was worried what he'd think if he knew I took stuff. That was why I'd come to the mall in the first place but ended up stuck.


	77. Chapter 42

**Chris**

I followed Rachel down the hall holding a small paper cup I'd gotten from Puck.

"Rachel!" I called after her.

She kept walking.

"Rachel! Slow down."

Which she did eventually nearing the wall which she slid down.

I caught up to her, out of breath. I sat down next to her. Her hair was a bit of a mess, her cheeks were flushed and her pupils were huge.

"How much have you had to drink?" I demanded.

She looked up at me, blinking: "I...4. Then, 2."

"4?"

"The, small..."

She pinched her fingers together to indicate a mini bottle.

Omygod. She'd had 4of those.

"And. cups," she said sleepily.

"You're drunk," I told her, recognising the signs from all the nights I'd been over at Pucks and seen Nora drunk.

Her eyes closed.

Oh this wasn't good. I knew I couldn't just leave her here.

I pulled out my phone and texted Brittany.

"Hey," she said when she'd approached us.

She crouched down next to me.

"She's drunk. I don't think she drank much before tonight. A little bit at Ashley's," I informed Brittany.

"God she's gonna have a bitch of a hangover when she wakes up," she said.

I looked at her: "Yeah I know. I gotta get her some water will you...?"

"Stay here? Yeah sure. I'm not up to doing much anyway."

"Thanks."

"Mmmhmm. Throughout the night - night, it's almost over - I mean, for as long as we're here I'll need you to make sure she drinks plenty of water so she doesn't end up-"

"Chris," Brittany interrupted me, "I got it."

"Ok."

"How much has she had to drink?"

"Um, 4 mini bottles and 2 cups."

"Oh god."

"Yeah."

I stood, kissing the cheerleader on the top of her head: "thanks dear."

She smiled up at me: "you're welcome."


	78. Chapter 43

**Mandy**

It was 2 a.m. Except for Puck, Adam, Mike, Rachel and Brittany we were all sitting in the front hall. I was starting to feel sick, a combination of the alcohol and not having eaten in a few hours. I leaned against Cory.

"You you alrite?" he asked.

"Um."

I was a little dizzy.

Chris peered at me: "you ok?"

I drew in a breath.

"Honey what's wrong?" Ashley asked, also, looking at me.

"I'm. A little dizzy," I replied.

"Here," Cory positioned himself so that I was sitting in front of him.

He pulled me against him.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yeah a little."

I shivered and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Brrr," I said: "sorry."

"No you're fine."

"Can I get you anything?" Chris asked.

"Um," I breathed, "water."

"Ok."

I smiled: "thank you."

"Mmmhmm."

He stood.

"I told you, I'm always cold," I told Cory.

"I know but it's ok," he said.


	79. Chapter 44

**Cory**

At 2 a.m. I was sitting in the front entryway in between Amber and Ashley, Mandy in front of me. She was thin, wearing a fuzzy purple sweater. I wondered where her coat was. I'd seen her wearing it yesterday morning when she came to school. Was that really yesterday morning? We were waiting for Chris to come back with some water for her.

"Honey where's your coat?" Ashley asked her sister.

"Um. In the...thing. My locker," she replied.

"Ok I'll go get it."

Ashley stood and left.

"Wow you really are out of it aren't you," I stated.

"Um I...yeah," Mandy answered.

She shifted in my arms.

"Ow," she whispered.

I looked down at her.

"My. my legs. And kidneys."

"She needs food," Amber told me looking at me.

Mandy closed her eyes.

"I'll go see if there's any left," Amber said and stood.

I looked up at her; "ok thanks."

She left.


	80. Chapter 45

**Tina**

Chris came down the hallway towards us.

"Hey what happened?" I asked him following him into the nearest bathroom.

"Rachel's evidently drunk. Brittany's with her."

"Wow."

He stuck the small paper cup under the metal faucet turning it on.

"Yeah apparently she'd had quite a bit to drink. She, Puck and Cory just had an argument where they accused her of being a slut because of the video and-"

"Chris," I said, looking at him andputting a hand on his arm: "I know."

He turned the water off, letting the cup drip into the sink. His fingers curled and uncurled. I took his hands in mine knowing what this meant.

I turned him towards me looking right at him.

"You're gonna be ok," I told him.

"I need to-"

"No, Chris. What you need is to stay here untill you're ok. I'll stay with you."

He sighed: "ok."


	81. Chapter 46

**Mandy**

I went into the auditorium where Dianna and Amber were talking. I went down the slanted floor. They looked up when I entered.

"Hey," Amber said.

"Hi," Dianna said.

"Hi," I said.

"How are you?" Amber asked.

"Ok a bit dizzy. My legs hurt a bit."

I sat down on the stage next to Amber.

"Yeah that makes 2 of us."

"Why?" I asked her.

"I'm trying to lose weight but so far I haven't gotten very far."

"Why?"

"The cheerleading coach."

"Amber."

"What. Don't tell me not to and don't, tell me I'm not fat."

Dianna smiled: "vuluptous."

Amber looked ather: "shut it."

"I wasn't going to," I told Amber.

"Oh."

"I was going to tell you to be careful."

"Oh."

"Yeah they really suck."

"They?"

"Sorry, eating disorders."

"You have one?"

"Where've you been?"

"Hey."

"Sorry," I apologised: "and yes."


	82. Chapter 47

**Cory**

"Alrite who's got a bottle?" Tina asked.

Mike grabbed the now empty wine bottle Santana had brought with her. We arranged ourselves in a circle.

"I'll go first," Ashley said, and spun.

Naturally it landed on Puck. They kissed. He spun and it landed on Serena. They moved towards each other. He clasped his hands behind her back, which she arched, throwing her body backwards and they kissed.

"Very Hollywood," Santana said.

"Classic," I added.

Serena spin and landed on me who landed on Chris.

His kiss was sweet and light, gentle just like him.

"It matches you," I whispered when we were done.

He smiled, spun, landing on Dianna who landed on Adam who landed on Mandy.

By the end, it was midnight and everyone had kissed everyone else, except Ashley and Mandy, Tina and Mike.


	83. Chapter 48

**Cory**

Chris arrived with some water for Mandy which he gave to me. He sat down next to me.

"Where'r Amber and Ashley?" he asked.

"Well Amber went to see if there's any food left and Ashley's off getting Mandy's coat," I answered.

"Oh. She asleep?"

"I don't know if it's so much that as passed out."

"Oh. How long has it been since she last ate?" he asked.

"I don't know a few hours at least."

"Oh. Yeah we've been here awhile a long while."

I calculated the time in my head. We'd all arrived at school at 8 a.m. yesterday and it was now 2 a.m. today, so that's...

"Almost a full day, 6 hours short," Chris informed me.

"Yeah I was just trying to figure that out."

Silence fell between us.

"Cory?" he said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What you told me hurt."

"When?"

"When you said you couldn't."

"Oh."

He looked at me: "is it that you don't want to, or?"

"Well, I."

I shifted. He waited.

"I just don't think it's a good idea for the either of us," I explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah seeing as we both just got of relationships."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

-XXXX-

"Y'know," I said, after awhile.

"Yes?" Chris asked.

"I was a little worried about you. And Puck, very."

"When?"

"Friday."

"Oh when I was in the bathroom."

"Yeah."

"You were the one who found me."

"Yes," I confirmed.

"Why?" I asked, knowing he wasn't the only one who cut.

"I just. It gets too be to much sometimes. Ya know?" he answered.

I nodded: "yeah. I get that."

"With my dad...the arguing...Mandy...And everyone was so busy arguing that...so..."

I sighed: "oh Chris."

"Yeah."

His voice was quiet in the dark.


	84. Chapter 49

**Santana**

We all made our way into the front enryway and sat. Although it was cold, with the 11 of us crowded in there it'd be slightly warmer. And, with the lights from the parking lot, it was also a bit lighter.

"Who?" Mike asked.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"He means, who died here," Amber clarified.

"Oh. Well there were the 2 girls, and then the stabbing," Serena said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Could be one of them," Cory said.

"Their energy," Chris told him.

"Yeah. That."

"The doors, anyway," Dianna said.

"Didn't the girls commit suicide?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," Mandy answered.

"That's enough of a reason to cause a disturbance," Tina said.

"It is," Mike said.

"They didn't get enough attention when they were alive, so," Ashley said.

"That's really sad," Amber said.

"It is," Serena said.

"And there was the stabbing on the 3rdfloor which is why the hallways par t part of thehall the hallways blocked off," I said.

"Right," Cory said.


	85. Chapter 50

**April**

I was walking down the now dark 3rd floor hall when I saw a guy sitting against the wall. I happen to have very good night vision.

"Hey," I said approaching him.

He looked up: "hey."

"Ok if I sit?"

"Sure go ahead."

I sat next to him. His body seetthed with heat and embarassment. He was about a head taller than I, musucular with a black mohawk.

"I'm April," I introduced.

"Yeah I know. You're a friend of Ashley's. and Serena's."

"Oh."

"Puck," he said.

I got right to the point: "What happened?"

"When?" he asked.

Ok so he'd obviously had a long night.

"Your'e embarassed."

"Oh. I I take it you're wicked perceptive as well," he said.

"Yeah."

"I...something between Mr. Schue and I. Oh, and Rose apparently wants to talk to me, and actually see me to do this."

He was a little annoyed. He wasn't too sure what Rose wanted. She's one of Ashley's sisters.

"She took stuff," I informed him.

"Oh. Ok."

"I've seen her, at the mall."

His shirt was off because they'd all played strip poker earlier and he didn't want to bother putting it back on.

He wasn't up to talking.

"I'll excuse you," I said.

He sighed: "thanks."


	86. Chapter 51

**Puck**

Around 2:20 that morning I was sitting next to Adam's unsoncscious body in the 3rd floor guys restroom. I wondered why he'd taken the pills and if he really meant to kill himself or just wanted out. I'd been there many times.

However he was still breathing. I wondered how many he'd taken and how long ago.

He and Mandy seemed pretty happy, though I knew he was worried about her as we all were.

I felt someone come into the room.

"Hey," Amber's voice said: "ok if I come in?"

I turned towards her: "yeah."

She came in and settled herself next to me. I put my arm around her. She leaned against me.

"Long night," she said.

"Yeah," I said.

"What's been goin on?"

"Well Adam evidently swallowed pills."

"Wow why does Mandy know?"

"I don't know and no."

"Oh. Wow."

"Yeah I know. I told him I'd stay up here with him."

"Oh."

"How's Mandy? Rachel still out?" I asked.

"Sick and yes."

"Oh."

"So listen," Amber whispered.

"Yeah?"

She turned to me and put her hands on my thighs, making me slightly uncomfortable.

"Chris, Tina and I were talking and...in order to get on the glist, I need to do something. well. Sexual. And you want to regain your popularity, so."

I got it.

I turned toward her. We kissed, then I brough my hand under her shirt.


	87. Chapter 52

**Ashley**

I was writing in the notebook;

**A lot's happened. My 2 friends broke up, the gay guy and the guy I was interested in. They broke up because the gay guy wouldn't put out. Serena and I broke up because I was interested in that guy. Everything's coming apart, it seems. Relationship-wise, anyway.**

**The guy, Puck, had a show at the jazz place downtown. He was really good. Quiet, alternative. That's how he makes money and he likes it. He's been playing guitar since he was 7.**

**After, we went to the Mercury Cafe. Another member of the club read a poem about her dead sister who was the girlfriend of one of my other sisters, Marie. I know Marie misses her. They spent many nights together. I never knew that member was a poet. She was really good. deep. sad.**

**So, something weird happened while I was working at the bookstore. A woman came up to me andasked if I knew Jesse. I told her he was my dad. I knew she wasn't there to look at books. I wonder why she was trying to find him and how she knew where, and who, I was.**

**The guy and Serena apparently had sex. Now I have to worry if he got her pregnant, as he did Dianna and why she didn't tell me. I know we're broken up but I'm hoping we can still be friends. First she takes my toe shoes and then she has sex with the guy I'm interested in. Who, by the way, doesn't seem to care I'm upset about it.**

**The girls and I rehearsed our numbers for the cabaret show. I still need to talk to some of my stripper friends, see if they're interested.**

**Mandy's still not eating. I'm worried.**

**My brother's girlfriend had a miscarriage. I haven't heard anything from him since.**


	88. Chapter 54

_Serena_

_**I wrote in the notebook;**_

_**So my girlfriend and I broke up, because she was interested in another guy. Far more than she was interested in me, it seems. It hurts. They've been spending a lot of time together. He and I had sex. I don't know if I'm pregnant or not. It hurt, a little. Which, according to the 2 girls in the glee club I told, it's supposed to.**_

_**I need to get a pregnancy test. I also need to tell him if I am pregnant but given he and she, one of his exes Dianna, gave the baby to her aunt, I'm not sure he'll stick around for this one. That's 'if'.**_

_**I don't know what to do.**_


	89. Chapter 55

**Mandy**

I slowly made my way up the dark stairs and into the bathroom I heard talking coming from. Puck and Mercedes were talking.

I went in and sat down on the other side of Puck.

"Hi," I said in the darkness.

"Hey," Puck greeted me.

"Hey Mandy," Amber said.

"Dark in here."

"Yeah it is. Here."

Puck took something out of his pocket & flicked a flame on.

"Don't go burnin the place down," Amber said.

We heard her standing.

"Well think I'll go downstairs and see if there's any more of that pizza left," she informed us, and left.

"Still snowin out there?" Puck asked, flicking the lighter off.

"No."

"And Mike is...?"

"Idinno. Somewhere inside I think cause when Cory went back out he couldn't find him."

"Damn."

"Yeah well."

"Think he's schizophrenic?"

"Well it's a possibility, with that thing about the voices."

"How are you doing?" Puck asked.

In the dark I knew he was looking at me.

For the past 20 minutes I hadn't been able to breathe right.

"I...I can't breathe right," I said.

"You have heart palpitations honey," he told me.

"Thank you, captain obvious."

"Sorry. What did you want me to say?"

"Idinno."

"Oh. They're your body's way of telling you you need nutrients, for your heart. You eat, you're able to breathe better. And same with kidneys and leg pain," he continued.

"Oh. Well the latter 2 I already knew."

"Oh."

"Insomnia's a survival tactic and the dizziness..." I said.

"...is lack of oxygen to the brain."

"Yeah."

"Are you dizzy right now?" he asked.

I nodded; "yeah."

"Here cmere."

He pulled me close, putting his arm around me. I leaned into his warm body.

"You're warm," I observed.

"Mmm and I'm sexy too."

"Now don't you gettin all cocky on me," I said.

He laughed.

"Your Amber is not that great," he said.

"Thanks."

"How do you know so much about this?" I asked.

"One of my sisters died from an eating disorder."

"Oh."

He shifted next to me.

"Why do you do this?" he asked.

"Do what?" I returned.

"You know. Not eat. Or. Have trouble with it, rather."

"Oh."

I shivered to keep myself warm. He took off his coat and put it around my shoulders.

"There. Better?"

"Yeah a little. Thanks."

"Mmmhmm."

He waited. It was quiet, in the dark.


	90. Chapter 56

**Ashley**

**The 2 guys talked. The one I like, Puck, evidently doesn't care he hurt the gay one, according to the gay one. He used to. I wonder what happened between now and then. Well a lot, actually. They were so sweet together, taught us that 'free love is beautiful', as a member of the club pointed out.**

**That's kindof shallow of Puck, to break up with the guy just because he wouldn't put out. Who does that?**

**Puck and I might have sex later. We both brought condoms.**


	91. Chapter 58

**Puck**

In the darkness, I waited for Mandy to continue. I'd asked her why she had an eating disorder.

She sighed against me, trying, I guess, to breathe better.

"Omygod," she gasped.

"Don't panic," I told her calmly.

I felt her look at me; "do you know how unhelpful that is?"

"Yeah I do, actually. But if you panic it'll only get worse."

"Oh."

"I won't leave you."

"Ok."

I couldn't anyway since I'd told Adam I wouldn't. That was now 2 people I'd promised that too. I was surprised Mandy hadn't mentioned him.

"Well," she began.

The room was quiet and cold.

"No one notices me. Not at home, anyway. The problem, as I was telling Miss Pillsbury, is that I blend in too well. Everyone's so centered around Kate."

"Well I notice you...Chris does...Ashley," I pointed out.

I knew Mandy was smiling.

"Thanks."

"Sure. You're beautiful but also-"

"Thin yeah I know. I hate my disease."

"Are you afraid of dying?" I asked.

Adam hadn't moved.

"No, no I'm not," Mandy answered after awhile; "I'm just afraid of dying from my disease. It's a slow long climb back uphill."

I swallowed; "yeah it is."

I thought of my own sister losing the battle with her own disease.

"How'd she die?" Mandy asked.

"Ginger?"

"Yeah, your. yeah. Ginger."

"Well, eventually she just got thinner and thinner untill there was nothing we could do. There was nothing anyone could do."

"Oh. wow."

"And I hate what he did," Mandy said.

I had a vision of her cutting her stomach.

"You cut. don't you," I stated.

"Yeah."

'Your."

"Yeah. there."

"I know. We're also worried about you. From what I know, you've been hospitalised several times."

"I...yeah, idinno. It's," Mandy said.

"Shhh I know. You need sleep," I told her.

"Yes I know. But I also need food, and, as mentioned, insomnia's a survival tactic and I'm too dizzy to get up and-"

"Mandy."

"Yeah?"

"It's ok you don't have to explain."

"Oh...oh...k."


	92. Chapter 59

**Rose**

It was somewhere between 2 and 3 a.m. The guy and I were still in the furniture store.

"How long you been here?" he asked.

"Few hours, you?"

"Same."

"Oh."

The bracelets I'd taken from one of the department stores started sliding off my right wrist. I put my left hand over them, embarassed.

"You took those. didn't you," he stated, noticing.

"Um."

I wasn't sure what to answer. Sure I'd get points for honesty which might also mean I'd get in trouble.

"It's ok," the guy said; "I won't judge you. Hell I won't even tell."

"Really?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, really. But, uh, my uncle's a cop."

I looked around, as if expecting his uncle to appear.

"Is he here?"

"No he's not. He works with troubled youth downtown."

"Oh."

"But sometimes he works here. His girlfriend's a prostitute."

I laughed at this, then realised how impolite it was.

"Sorry," I apologised.

"It's ok. I get that sometimes. actually," he told me.

"Oh. Why aren't you going to tell?"

He leaned in closer; "because I want to help you Rose."

Oh.

"Oh. Wow."

I was taken aback.

"No one's ever helped you, I take it."

"Um yeah thats' about right."

"Why?"

"They're all too busy with my sisters, one whom has cancer. The other has an eating disorder, so. And my mom's in a coma."

"Wow. Yeah that'd make someone take something. Where you from?" he asked.

"London. I moved here a few years back. You?" I answered.

"Boston."

"I figured that, a bit."

"The accent?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah that's what everyone says."

"Oh."

"You know Cassie?" he asked.

"That's vaguely familiar," I answered.

"Yeah that's his girlfriend."

"Oh. My sister Marie's a prostitute."

"I know."

"Oh, right. you probably do, being that..."

"Yeah," he said.

"And my brother's girlfriend used to be one. Which reminds me..."

I pulled out my phone; "is it ok if I text him?"

"Yeah sure go right ahead."

"Ok."

hey where r u? I texted Evan

hospital, he texted back.

o. what happened?

...

evan.

what. cant talk. rebecca...sry. cant talk.

ok sry.

not u.

ok.

I flipped my phone closed.

"Yeah?" the guy asked, looking at me.

"He can't talk. They're - he and his girlfriend - "

"Mmmhmm."

He nodded.

"They're at the hospital. Apparently something happened to Rebecca."

"His girlfriend."

"Right."


	93. Chapter 60

**Puck**

I heard Adam roll over.

"Mmf," he managed.

"You ok honey?" I asked, quoting RENT.

"I took pills," he informed me.

"Yeah I know."

"Oh. Where...where am I?"

"Guys restroom 3rd floor. It stopped snowing."

"Gettin dizzy."

"Don't get up," I told him.

"Mandy's...?" he asked.

"Here, asleep."

"Dianna's?"

"Downstairs."

"I want to talk to her."

"Ok."

I pulled out my phone and texted this to Dianna.


	94. Chapter 61

**Dianna**

Near 3 a.m. that day I got a text from Puck.

**hey adam wants 2 talk 2 u. idky. he swallowed pills. mandy doesn't know. she's sleepin. we're in the 3rd floor guys bathroom. u comin?** it read.

**ok b right up**, i sent.

I stood.

"Goin somewhere?" Cory asked, looking up.

"Yeah upstairs," I replied.

"Oh. Ok."

I made my way up the stairs and to the 3rd floor, which was dark.

"Puck?" I called down the hallway.

"In here," his voice echoed from the restroom.

I went down to where he was. I felt him standing.

"Um Mandy's-" he began.

"Yeah I know," I said.

"Oh."

He stepped out into the hallway. I went into the dark bathroom.

"Mmm Dianna?" I heard Adam ask.

I sat down on the cold hard uncomfortable cement floor.

"Yeah?"

"I swallowed pills," he informed me.

"I know. Puck texted me that you wanted to talk to me."

"Oh. Yeah I do. About...the pill taking."

"Ok. Why'd you do it?"

"I wanted to get away."

Well that made sense.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Why?"

"I...Mandy...she needs me. I didn't want her to think I'm leaving her. She doesn't know. She's-"

"Asleep. yes. I know. Sounds like you need someone too hun."

He started shivering. I put my hand on his arm.

"It's gonna be ok."

"You don't know that," he told me.

Well ok, I didn't. I just hoped he would.


	95. Chapter 62

**Amber**

I went into the dimly lit auditorium. I heard Jesse, Rachel's boyfriend, talking with a female.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Hey there still pizza left?" I returned walking down the slanted auditorium floor.

"Yeah, a piece or so."

"Oh."

"Ugh," Jesse groaned.

As I got closer I could make them out, his head lying in her lap.

"Have some more water," she told him.

He took the small paper cup from her and sipped. She turned towards me.

"Im April," she told me.

"Amber," I said.

"I know."

"Oh."

I went onstage and got a piece of pizza out of the box.

"Ya want some?" I asked Jesse.

"No couldn't eat a thing," he replied.

"Why?"

"He's drunk," April informed me.

"Again?"

"Yes Amber. again."

"You're several hours late and. you're drunk."

"Rachel's drunk too, or hadn't you noticed?"

"Well _she_. wasn't late."

At which point the door of the auditorium opened. We looked toward it.

Light footsteps came down the slanted floor.

"Amber," the voice said.

It was Chris.

I turned towards him; "yeah?"

"You shouldn't be eating that pizza, especially if you want to keep your place on the c heerleading team."

"Oh and just who are you to tell me what I should and shouldn't be eating?"

"Do you want to stay on the team?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then you better stop eating."

I sighed, setting the pizza back in the box.

"Good," Chris said seeing this.

"I'm gay," he said, after awhile.

"Um yeah I know," I told him.

"No I mean...it was a hate crime. I couldn't control that."

Oh. I got it.

"So now you're controlling what I eat?" I said.


	96. Chapter 63

**Ashley**

It was 3 a.m. that day. Cory, Santana and I were leaning against the wall opposite the auditorium. Chris and Amber had gone into the auditorium, Dianna upstairs.

Next to me Cory sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I just. It's my mom," he returned.

"What about her?"

"She's dating Mr. Colfer."

"Uh huh."

"I feel like she's trying to replace my dad. Either that or get rid of him. Or both. She wants to get rid of everything that has a connection to him."

"Mmmhmm."

"Idinno it's..."

"Frustrating?" I guessed, looking at Cory.

"Yeah," he said, brightening.

"Yeah I get that. That was something my dad didn't do. He was too busy hurting me."

"Oh. I didn't know."

"It's ok you don't have to say anything."

"Oh. Ok. I thought Jesse was your dad?"

"He's my adoptive dad."

"Oh. He died in the war, mine."


	97. Chapter 64

**Mandy**

It was 3:20 a.m. I was sleeping

"Hey," Puck said.

"Huh?" I mumbled.

"Ya gotta wake up."

"Why what happened did something happen?"

I was half asleep at this point.

"She still doesn't know," he told someone.

"No she doesn't," Ashley said.

I wondered what it was I still didn't know.

"Mandy?" Ashley asked.

I opened my eyes, blinked. I saw only darkness.

"Can you stand?"

"Um."

I tried to sit up but found I couldn't.

"That's ok," Ashley said; "but hey ya gotta get better."

This woke me up.

"What do you think I've been doing all this time?"

"Um. But between your hospital bills and Kate's...I don't know if we'll have enough."

"Oh so what, you're saying she's more important than I am?" I asked, sitting up quickly, then instantly regretting it.

"Fuk," I muttered as I got a head rush.

"Breathe," Puck told me calmly.

I did.

"No. What I'm saying is-" Ashley began.

"Ya know what? I don't wanna hear it."

I started to stand, holding onto the cold bathroom wall for support.

"Do you need help?" Ashley asked, standing also.

"No."

I ran quickly, unsteadily down the hall.

"Mandy be careful you'll-" Puck called.

A few yards down I fell down, tears springing to my eyes.

"Ow," I whispered, to no one.


	98. Chapter 65

**Tina**

From the moment I met Mandy, Ashley's sister, I knew there was something off about her. She was beautiful but very thin. Looked like Ashley and Serena, with blue eyes and thick, bouncy blonde hair. When she danced, in the days before she passed out, she'd sometimes gasp. I knew she was fighting for breath. She often left rehearsal in the middle to eat elsewhere. Her eyes would get wide when walking down the hall and sometimes she'd have to stop. Despite her breaks, her gasping between dance steps, she was a very good dancer. Sometimes she'd put her hand on her lower back, where her kidneys were, trying to keep the hurt in.

In a weird way her being hospitalised was a good thing; no one had to worry about her falling. A relief.

At home, after rehearsal, I'd make toothpick art of her. No not of her, specifically. Of a very thin person. I'd arrange the toothpicks into the shape of a person.

We'd watched her gain and lose weight, usually not gain more than a pound or so when she did gain weight. We'd watched her go up and down.

I'd also written Artie about her, but I wrote to him about everything.


	99. Chapter 66

**Chris**

Her costume didn't fit. It was too big. Mr. Schue had let her audition for the club and she got in. Everyone else's costume fit. Amber and I tried to take it in but there were still folds of fabric. We'd gotten it at a vintage store, where they didn't have 20 of the same thing.

When she, Mandy, Ashley's sister, tried on the '20's flapper dress it made her thinner. But maybe she liked that.

Or maybe she wanted to be someone else for awhile.


	100. Chapter 67

**Puck**

"-fall," I finished as Mandy did just that.

I stood.

"You want me to talk to her?" Ashley asked.

"No. no. I'll go," I told her.

"Ok."

I walked down the hall to where Mandy was and sat down next to her.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," she said, after awhile.

"You alrite?"

I felt her looking at me.

She sighed; "Puck."

"Sorry I realise. what a ridiclous question that is. was."

"Damnit."

"What?"

"I have to go to the bathroom afreakingain."

"I'll help you stand," I told her.

"Ok."

I put one arm around her, helping her stand. She gasped.

"Kidneys?" I guessed.

"Yeah."

"The only way it'll hurt less is if you eat."

"Fuk."

"I know I'm sorry I know how much it sucks."

We started down the dark hall.

"This is ridiclous," she said.

I waited.

"Talking in the dark," she clarified.

"Oh. Yeah it is."

"When are the lights coming back on?"

"Hell if I know."

We slowly walked.

"And no you don't."

"Yeah I do actually. Remember? My sister?" I reminded her.

"Oh. Yeah."

"You know why this is happening?"

"Yeah I do. I looked it up. It scares me. But I don't want to eat!"

-XXXX-

"Especially after what _she_ said," Mandy continued.

"Mandy," I began.

"What, what?"

"She's just worried about you. We all are."

"Yeah but you won't make me eat."

"She's not trying to."

"Yes she is! She's trying to get me to eat so I stay in the hospital less so that she doesn't have to pay my hospital bills. To save money. Maybe Marie could whore herself again. That's one way to make more money. It's not my fault this is happening."

"I know."

I laughed, when she said the thing about Marie.

"Sorry," I apologised.

"You're the least of my worries love," she told me.

At this, I smiled.

"You want some pizza?" I asked.

"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know," she smiled.

"Ok."

"By the way, what happened to Adam?" she asked.

"Oh that. Um."

We'd almost reached the end of the hall.

"Puck," she said.

"He swallowed pills," I told her.

"What why?"

"I don't know. Dianna's in there talking to him."

"And he didn't tell me?"


	101. Chapter 68

**Adam**

My girlfriend. Mandy. Just like the Manilow song. Ashley's sister.

She was beautiful but thin very thin. I'd hold her and feel her bones. It scared me. But I wasn't going to leave her just because of that. That's shallow.

We'd met when Mr. Schue had paired us up for the ballads assignment. She smiled at me. She had a nice smile a very nice smile. Blue eyes the color of the sky on a good day but maybe not her good day. Bouncy blonde hair that didn't fall out. There was a time when, we were intimate, that I noticed her breasts were smaller than usual. I'd held them and touched them letting her know I still liked her.

Because love isn't measured in numbers.


	102. Chapter 69

**Ben**

I'd met her when Mr. Schue paired us up for the ballads assignment. She was beautiful, thin. Built. Not as thin as Mandy.

Ashley had the vocal range of Rachel and was as sweet as Tina. Her past as dark as Puck's.

She was a stripper so she had no problem letting me be intimate with her. I was unsure at first.

I knew she'd been with Serena then Puck when she and Serena broke up. She'd decided she liked me when we were paired up. She had a great voice and was obviously a great dancer. She could be really sweet when she wanted to, a good listener. A caretaker.

I'd joined the club not long after she had. She was the kindof person who always put everyone else first.


	103. Chapter 70

**Ashley**

We went to sleep. This is the dream I had.

_**The Dream**_

_When I came up for air from being underwater I found that I wasn't wet, was fully dressed and was sitting on top of a white piano in what appeared to be a cafe. In front of me was a large wine glass with a rolled dollar bill in it. Ceiling fans were circulating air._

_"Hey there dollface how are ya?" I heard a guy's voice ask._

_I looked and saw a tall, dark haired guy dressed in a white suit sitting on a piano bench. He looked a lot like Cory._

_"Um, hi."_

_I hopped off the piano and made me way to a bar in the back, where a guy who looked similar to Puck was standing, pouring a glass of amber-colored brandy. He was wearing a white button down shirt, black pants and a black vest._

_"Um, hi excuse me," I said._

_"Yeah? Care for some brandy?" he asked._

_"No thank you I don't drink."_

_"Everyone drinks here. What can I do for ya?"_

_"Um, just where exactly is here? And what year is it?"_

_"The Bees Knees Cafe, sometime in the '20's."_

_"How did I get here? The last thing I remember I was swimming...and then, I ended up on top of the piano..."_

_"Well you're here because you're obviously running from something."_

_"Sure I'll have a drink. Might as well live it up while you can. The depression's coming, and then the war."_

_"The depression?" he asked, handing me a drink._

_"Yeah, the 1930's."_

_"Your'e..."_

_he leaned closer; "psychic?"_

_"Yeah someting like that."_

_I lifted my hand to the right side of my head, touching a lily._

_The bartender reached and took it from my hand._

_"A fresh, lily," he said, smelling it._

_"They'll be in vogue for funerals soon," I told him._

_"I'm Issac, in case you were wondering."_

_"Yeah I was. And the guy at the piano?"_

_"Oh that's Dino."_

_As in...Dean Martin?_

_I tipped back my head and shot the brandy down my throat. It burned, and I ended up sputtering._

_"Jeez," I said, placing the cup back glass back onthe bar._

_"Nver had brandy before?" he guessed._

_"No I'm more of a wine girl."_

_"Oh. And that, over there's Miss Lily," he said, indicating a thin, beautiful redhead dressed in white standing in the middle of the bar._

_On her head was a white cloche._

_"Yeah I think I know her," I said._

_She walked over to us._

_"Ella darling! Good you're just the person I wanted to see," she told me in a low sexy voice._

_"Ella?" I asked, looking at Issac._

_"Just go with it."_

_"Ok."_

_I turned back to Lily._

_"You wanted to see me? Why?"_

_"Why, because you're up to sing."_

_"Oh. Hey who's the current president?"_

_I followed Lily to the piano, where I hopped on._

_"How would I know?" she asked._

_"Oh, you..."_

_"No, women can't vote yet. Lily do you have any requests?" Dino asked her._

_"What about...DeLovely?" she said, dropping a dollar bill into the wineglass._

_"I know that one," I said._

_Dino began playing._

_As I sang I looked around and noticed several customers sitting at the round white-table clothed tables, doing crossword puzzles._

_"Writer of 'The Great Gatsby', " one of the customers, a woman with curled short dark hair, said._

_She looked similar to Marie and was wearing pearls and a long thin black flapper dress._

_"Fitzgerald," Lily told her._

_"Star of Making A Living."_

_"Chaplin," the blonde attheir table said._

_"I want to be alone, famous line."_

_"Greta Garbo," Dino filled in._

_"Great macigian."_

_"Houdini."_

_"Do you know, What A Wonderful World?" the woman that looked like Marie asked me, looking up from her puzzle._

_I nodded._

_"That's Josephine. She came over here from Paris," Dino informed me._

_"Is everybody happy?" a voice asked._

_"Yes," the room chorused._

_"Good, then I've done my job."_


	104. Chapter 71

**Ashley**

This is the other dream I had.

_**Dream 2**_

_It was the next day and I was sitting in history class. It'd been snowing all day._

_"On December 7, 1941..." the teacher was saying._

_The lights went out._

_"The lights never go out here," Mandy, who was sitting next to me, said._

_"They used to go out a lot in the city," I said._

_"When the subways would break down. They're really old. The underground train system, not the delis," Puck said._

_In a few minutes the lights came back on. I looked around and found the girls dressed in skirts and button down shirts, their hair down and in rolls. The teacher wasn't at the front of the room. But a large, wooden rectangular radio was. A heavy air filled the room._

_The teacher came into the room, holding apiece of paper. He stood in the center of the room._

_"I regret to inform you that weve entered the war. I wish our men luck," he told us._

_"Then that means it's..." I guessed._

_On the board was written a date; December 7,1941._

_"But that's...the date of Pearl Harbor," I said._

_Mandy looked at me; "how do you know this?"_

_"Wish our men luck..." I repeated in wonderment._

_"Yeah they ship out tomorrow. We're holding a dance for them tonight," Rachel told me._

_"But I...just got here."_

_"Well that's how it is," Puck told me._

_"Hey I hear Dean Martins' comin to town," Dianna said._

_"And Billie Holiday...and Sinatra..." Chris said._


	105. Chapter 72

**Ashley**

It was later that day, 5 a.m.. Chris, Puck, Amber and I were sitting in the auditorium when the door opened and in came Rachel. The big room was lit. She came down the slanted floor towards us. The door closed behind her.

"Him," Chris said when she'd reached us.

"Hi," she returned.

"How ya feelin?" Puck asked.

"Ugh. I have a headache."

"Here," Amber said, giving Rachel 2 Advil.

"Thanks."

"Mmmhmm."

"The only thing that really sobers you up is time," I informed her.

"Oh. That's nice to know."

"So. What can we do for you?" Chris asked.

"Um Ashley?" Rachel asked.

"Yes?"

"Will you do my makeup for the dance?"

"You don't know how to do your own makeup?" Puck asked, looking at her, surprised.

His eyes widened.

Rachel looked at him: "I do but I want Ashley to do it."

"Oh."


	106. Chapter 73

**Dianna**

It was later that day. I was in one of the women's restrooms. The lights in the school had come back on.

In my fingers I held a long thin flat white plastic stick. It was a pregnancy test. A plus sin appeared in the little window.

It was either Puck or Cory's


	107. Chapter 75

**Jesse F**

That morning I was awake because I couldn't sleep. It was still dark out. I was in my room drawing. I looked up toward the ceiling feeling something was wrong. The house was quiet.

I dropped the pencil on the table and stood up pushing my chair back. I hurried upstairs down the hall into Kate's room where I turned on the light. She didn't stir.

I went over to her. She was barely breathing.

"Jennifer," I called down the hall.

I put my hands on my daughter's chest and began performing CPR.

I turned toward the door.

"Jennifer!" I called again.

Within a few minutes she was in the room.

"Hey what's goin on?" she asked, yawning.

"Call 9-1-1."

"But it's snow-"

"My daughter's-"

I didn't have to say anymore as Jennifer got it.

"Um," she looked around for a phone.

"Here," I put Kate's cell in her hand.


	108. Chapter 76

**Mandy**

We'd lost so much or so it seemed. Rebecca had lost the baby, we'd almost lost Mom and I'd almost lost Brian. He seemed happy in our relationship so I wasn't really sure why he wanted to end it. Maybe it wasn't so much that as he wanted out. The only one he'd wanted to talk to after was Dianna. Which didn't seem fair being that he and I were together.

But nothing was fair. I'd learned that early on when Kate was diagnosed.

And things aren't always what they seem.

Maybe Brian thought it would be easier. That way he wouldn't have to take care of me.

Which made sense. But I didn't like it. And. I didn't have to.


	109. Chapter 77

_**Evan**_

_We'd lost the baby. Well, rather, Rebecca had. She had a miscarriage the night Ashley had her sleepover. It had happened when Rebecca and I were in bed making love when she started bleeding more than usual. A look of shock crossed her face. That's when she knew._

_We were ambulanced to the hospital. They wheeled her into a room which I waited in the waiting room._

_She still didn't talk much._

_The fact that the other guy impregnated her bothered me. That was the baby we'd lost. We'd talked about this._

_Rebecca, while thin and willowy, was also beautiful and lovely. She has this soft sweet way about her. She was gentle, careful with people. Never rushed. Passionate. Always wore flats, long dresses. Smelled of lilies._


	110. Chapter 78

**Puck**

Cory and I were sitting in the front hall of the school later that day, 5 a.m.

"No one has the right," I said.

"To…?" Cory asked.

"Hurt a woman."

"Oh."

He knew I was referring to Dianna and Adam.

"Or anyone, for that matter."

"Yeah. Just, out of nowhere," he said.

"We should talk to him about it. Adam."

Cory nodded: "yeah. He still here?"

"I think."

We stood, walked down the hall, started searching the school.

"Actually," Cory said after a few minutes.

I looked at him: "yeah?"

"I'll text him."

He pulled out his phone.


	111. Chapter 79

**Tina**

It started in middle school. It started when I first got my period. At 13.

It started before Artie died.

We were so in love.

'It' being the cutting.

In middle school things changed. Growing up is hard. Confusing.

Cutting's one of the few things that doesn't change as well as my art.


	112. Chapter 80

**Ashley**

We were all sitting in the lit auditorium at 5 that morning. Dianna'd grown very quiet. Something had happened.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing."

"Dianna. If you don't want to talk that's fine but I know when something's wrong. Now what is it?"

She sighed: "fine."

She pulled out her phone and texted me. It read: **'I'm pregnant'**.

"omygod," I said quietly.

**'whose is it?' **I texted back.

**'either cory or puck's.**

**'oh. Do they know?'**

**'no net yet'.**

The door opened and in came Cory.

"Hey," Amber greeted him when he'd reached us.

"Hi. I…had to…stick."

"Slow down," Chris told him, as Cory was out of breath.

"Here," Dianna handed Cory her cup of water which he took and drank.

"Thanks."

"Sure. Now what is it?"

"I found Mike outside .he'd grown hypothermic."

"Omygod," Rachel said.

"So I brought him inside and now he's in one of the gym showers."

"Why'd he do it?" Tina wanted to know.

"He said the voices told him to."


	113. Chapter 82

**Ashley**

"We need to practice the dance for the show," Dianna told me.

I looked at her: "for?"

"RENT. 'Out Tonight'."

"Oh ok. All the girls up onstage."

We went up onstage, I was front and center.

"Now watch me," I told them.

I lied down n my side and put my right food on the floor in front of my left knee. I swung it pointing my toes. I brought it into my body stretched out my left leg. I pushed myself onto both my hands which were at either side. The fingers of my right hand were pointing being me. I bent my right leg brought my left hand across it to the floor. Then I stood up right leg in back left in front and brought my right leg in front.

From there I went into an arabesque.

As I stretched I felt something hurt. I gasped.

"Ashley?" Dianna asked looking at me.

"Are you ok?" Amber wanted to know.

"I…um, ow. No."

Rachel slowly lowered herself out of her arabesque and came over to me.

"Ok now slowly lower yourself out of the arabesque," she instructed me.

"Don't forget to breathe," Tina added.

"Through the pain," Brittany said.

"Just like sex," Santana said.


	114. Chapter 83

**Dianna**

As Rachel was helping Ashley Brian came into the room.

"Dianna," he called.

I looked his way: "yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure of course."

I left the auditorium and went out into the hall where brain was. We walked a few feet away from the doors.

"So what's going on?" I asked.

"Well as you know, I almost ended it," he told me.

"Right. Why?"

"Because I'm scared."

"Of? And you need a way out of the fear."

"Right."

"I get that."

"Of Mandy. Well not really of her, of what she's doing. Not doing I guess."

"That eventually she'll…"

"Right yes exactly."

"But everyone is. You're not alone with that fear. But you can't make her eat."

He sighed; "I know. And that's what scares me."

"No one can."

"Yeah I know that too. If I broke up with her it'll make it worse for her and…I don't know what to do."


	115. Chapter 84

**Chris**

We were sitting in the auditorium. Dianna had come back in. It was 5 a.m.

"Hey," a recognizable voice said.

I turned and saw my older sister Crystal sitting beside me.

I smiled: "hey what are you doing here?"

"What I can't come and visit my younger brother?"

"Well you can I just. Wow. Hi."

She smiled: "surprised much?"

"Um."

I swallowed: "yeah."

"It's ok. So how've you been?"

I sighed: "um."

"Chris. What happened?"

"Well you know I'm gay right?"

"Yeah I've known about that for years."

"A few days ago…."

"And who is this gorgeous creature?" Puck asked, sliding his arm around the back of my chair.

"Hi I'm Crystal."

"Crystal….chandelier?"

"You wish."

"Yeah I do wish. You'd make a damn fine stripper."

She laughed: "honey if I were 2 years younger…."

"And if I weren't so attached to your lovely brother….."

"We'd totally be dating."

"I'm Puck by the way," he introduced.

"Nice to meet you."

"Wow you are gorgeous," Ashley said leaning against the other side of Puck.

"Thank you. I'm Crystal."

"Ashley."


	116. Chapter 85

**Santanna**

I didn't want to be in a relationship right now. I just wanted sex. Which I'd had with Cory. But it hadn't meant anything it hadn't been emotional. And I wanted it to.

It also hadn't been my first time. It had his.

If I just wanted sex then I could go downtown and become a prostitute. I was hot enough. However. We didn't need the money.

After all…why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free?

I didn't want to be in a relationship because they're so long and drawn out.

Brittany and I liked each other. We'd grown up next door to each other. And then Chris had moved in. then Tina, Artie, Amber. Dianna, Rachel, Serena. Ashley's family.

I knew Brittany was still, understandably, upset that Cory and I'd had sex.

I liked Marie now. She was so charming and sweet and small.


	117. Chapter 87

**Dianna**

After I broke up with Adam, which wasn't all that long ago, I didn't want to be in a relationship. He'd hurt me so much. So it was better this way. Especially now that I was again pregnant. Ashley was the only one who knew.

Puck and Cory had talked to Adam about our now-ended relationship.

I sometimes wondered if Adam had only been with me to hurt me.

I remembered when I'd been pregnant before everyone had thought it was Cory's when it was actually Puck's. My parents had kicked me out. As a result Amber and I'd grown closer.

When I'd gone into labor during Regionals – which wed lost, but won sectionals earlier – my mom had come with me to the hospital, as had the rest of the club.


	118. Chapter 88

**Mandy**

After Dianna had come back in and we'd all met Crystal I went out into the hall where Brian was sitting.

"Hey hun," he said as I sat down next to him.

"Hey um."

"Yeah?"

"I don't like that you talked to Dianna."

"I trust her."

"And…so…that means you don't trust me."

"No I didn't say that."

"Some things. You don't have to say."

"I know. And I do I just…it's just…it's complicated."

"How much more complicated can it get?"

"Mandy."

"What."

"It's not like that."

"Oh? Then how is it?"


	119. Chapter 89

**Amber**

"So the glist," Chris said, at 5 that morning.

"What can we do to get on it?" Tina asked.

"We could sleep with someone. Have you and Puck…?" I asked, looking at Chris.

"What?"

"You know."

I raised my eyebrows.

'had sex?' I mouthed.

"Oh. No."

"That'll put us further up," Tina said.

I turned, looked at her: "Tina what about you?"

"idinno. I mean, Santanna's kinda hot."


	120. Chapter 90

**Ashley**

"Hey Ashley?" Rachel asked.

I looked at her: "yeah hun?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

I turned back to Crystal: " 'scuse us."

She nodded: "sure."

Rachel and I stood. We went to the back of the auditorium.

"So what'd you need to talk to me about?" I asked.

"This," she hissed, pushing me against the back wall.

She kissed me running her tongue over my lips.

"You have really smooth lips," she told me.

"Thank you."

I sucked in air then made my lips into an 'o' then blew out parting my lips.

"You alrite?"

"Yeah I just. You're. Wow. I'm fine."

"Thanks. Damn right you are."

I smiled, giggled.

"Here," I said.

I took her hands and twirled her so her back was to the wall.

I put her arms above her head and against the wall.

"Open your mouth," I whispered.

She did.

I rolled my tongue and stuck it inside her mouth then closed my mouth.

We parted slightly.

"Wow," she said.

"Yeah Lily taught me that."

"mmm I can see why."


	121. Chapter 91

**Puck**

Crystal and I were standing on the stage off to the side our arms around each other. She rubbed my head from front to back.

"You're really hot," she told me.

"Yeah. You're not the first one that's thought that."

"Conceited much?"

"Please babe. I know I'm hot. Now shut up and kiss me."

She ran her tongue along my lips on the inside and outside. Then along my teeth.

I twirled a strand of her thin curly dark hair around my finger. When I let got the curl boinged back into place.

She moved her free hand down and started unbuttoning my pants.

"Wow," I said.

"Or…"

She moved her hand over my hip and onto my thigh.

I cleared my throat: "um. You really want me don't you?"

"Well yeah who wouldn't?"

"Well. There is that."

I turned and looked toward the back of the auditorium.

"Oh damn," I said.

"hm?"

"Look."

She followed my gaze to see Rachel and Ashley making out their arms wandering.

"Damn those 2 are really going at it," Crystal said.

"Which makes what we're doin so much hotter."

"mmm I agree."

We kissed.


	122. Chapter 92

**Shannon**

At 5 that morning I was in the guys shower room next to the gym when the light came on.

In front of me stood a dark haired Asian guy my height. He was naked and wet. I assumed he'd just taken a shower.

"Oh um hi," he said.

He covered his nether regions, looked around awkwardly.

I laughed.

"Relax. It's not like I haven't seen it all before. I mean I have 2 brothers," I told him: "here."

I peeled off my long gray wool coat and handed it to him. I looked away as he put it on.

"I'm wearing a girl's coat," he remarked, seeing the humor in the situation.

"Actually it's my dad's."

"Oh. Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm Shannon by the way."

"As beautiful as the river itself."

I smiled: "thanks."

"You're welcome. It's true. Oh and I'm Mike."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. So what are you doing down here?"

"I always wanted to see what the guys shower room looks like."

"Oh. And?"

"Same as the girls. Have you ever seen the girl's locker room?"

"Please. I'm a highschooler."

"Oh right you probably have? What are you doing down here?" I wanted to know.

"Showering."

"Oh. Right."

I looked around: "so…."


	123. Chapter 93

**Chris**

When I went to talk to Puck I found that he and my sister were making out. This surprised me somewhat. They were on the stage off to the side. I didn't want him making out with my sister. He could make out with any other girl in the school but not her. I knew if I wanted sex with Puck I couldn't bring it up.

I went up on the stage.

"Honey," I said to Puck.

He and my sister pulled apart and looked at me.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you have-?"

"-condoms?" Santanna interjected.

He looked from me to her: "um shit why?"

"Because, I was thinking you and I could…."

I stepped closer to him and ran my index finger down his chest: "you know."

"Have sex," I whispered into his neck.

"You want to get on the glist don't you."

"Um. Yeah."

"I'm a little busy right now Chris why don't you go find someone else?"

"Because it's you I like. And I can see you're busy."

"Oh."

He sighed, exasperated.

"And I used all mine up," Santanna said.


	124. Chapter 94

**Rachel**

After Cory broke up with me I cut. And then each time something I didn't like happened. I cut after Jesse told me he didn't like that I'd said 'no' to sex.

And it quickly became an addiction.

I wasn't the only one who cut. Tina, Chris and Ashley also did.

Cory'd told me he needed time to work on himself, that's why he'd broken up with me. I'd told him we couldn't be together as we'd needed to focus on Regionals.


	125. Chapter 95

**Rachel**

I was standing at the back of the auditorium when Jesse appeared from the shadows.

"Hey," he said coming up behind me.

He put his arms around my waist.

"Hey," I said: "where've you been?"

"Passed out backstage."

"Oh."

"Have you met Crystal?"

"Yeah," I answered.

I looked toward the stage where Crystal and Puck were making out.

"Oh. So where've you been?" Jesse asked.

"Also, passed out. In the hall."

"Oh. How are you?"

"Still a bit hungover. And you?"

"Yeah sorry about that. Same," he answered.

"Well Santanna's the one who brought the alcohol," I reminded him.

"Oh. Right. And sorry," he began moving my hair over my shoulder; "I haven't been around much."

"You were passed out drunk it happens."

He kissed my neck.

"But. I have something for you."

I waited.

He slipped 2 small pills into my hand.

"wha…what are these?" I asked turning and looking at him.

"Caffeine pills."

My eyes widened: "I can't take these."

"Yeah you can. They'll help you stay up longer which'll add in more rehearsal and studying time. Cmon Rachel what's the worst that could happen? Don't you trust me?"


	126. Chapter 96

**Emma**

I'd broken up with Will. That's part of the reason I hadn't yet told him I was pregnant.

I'd broken up with him because he'd lied to me, made out with the coach of Vocal Adrenaline – who, later turned out to be Rachel's mom – and slept with a girl he'd had a crush on in high school, the latter 2 which id discovered via the cheerleading coach. The first I discovered via his ex wife.

He hadn't told me the entire truth about the song wed danced to, the hello song. Apparently it was his and his ex wife's prom song.

All that'd happened between him and April, the girl he'd had a crush on in high school, was that they'd literally actually slept together. They hadn't had sex. Which was a slight consolation. He still loved me he'd told me this the day after they'd lost Regionals.

I was seeing my dentist.

The baby was Will's.


	127. Chapter 97

**Alexa**

At 5 that morning Tom and I were asleep in his room when someone knocked on the front door.

"I'll get it," he said.

He left, going into the living room.

I heard the door open and he and a woman talking.

"Babe?" he called.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"There's someone here to see you."

I sighed: "ok."

I went out into the living room where Tom and a pale blue eyed dark haired woman were. She was in a long dark wool coat. The door was closed.

"Um hi," I said.

She turned, smiled.

"Hi," she said: "are you Alexa?"

"Um. Yeah."

"I'm Raven."

This didn't tell me much.

"I believe I'm your aunt."


	128. Chapter 98

Amber, Santanna and I were sitting in the auditorium. Chris was sitting a few rows behind us. Jesse, Rachel, Ashley and Ben were at the back. Puck and Crystal were onstage making out. The others were scattered around the big room.

"So," I said.

Amber and Santanna looked at me.

"How's everyone doing with the weight loss?"

"I've lost 2 lbs," Amber told us.

"I've lost 4," Santanna reported.

"2," I said.

"It hurts," Amber said.

"It's supposed to. I've missed days because I can't remember what happened," Santanna said.

"Wow. I want to get there," I said.

"You will."

"How do you deal with the parents?" Amber asked.

"I just tell my mom I'm not feeling well. Which is true I'm not."


	129. Chapter 99

**Chris**

I'd lost a lot, or so it seemed. First, my mom then my dad then nearly my life and now. Puck. To my sister.

Well I hadn't actually lost my dad. It felt like I had. To Cory. I didn't like this. It had all started when I'd introduced Dad and Carol, Cory's mom, at parent teacher conference night. And ever since Dad and Cory had been spending more time together. I knew Cory couldn't ever replace me and Carol couldn't ever replace Mom but that's how it seemed.


	130. Chapter 101

**Ashley**

Ben and I were sitting in the back of the auditorium. Rachel and Jesse were standing talking. Brittany, Amber and Santanna were sitting and talking, Chris was sitting, Puck and Crystal were onstage. The others were scattered elsewhere in the big room. I was leaning against Ben.

"So," he said: "other than tired how are you?"

"Um ok," I answered.

"Ashley did something happen?"

"Um. Yeah."

"What?"

I breathed in shakily.

"Take your time," he told me.

Quiet fell between us.

"Um well my sister," I began.

"Kate?"

"Yeah ka…Kate."

"mmmhmm."

"sh…she…she. She…she almost died."

"omygod."

"Yeah I know."

"When?"

"Today. Within the past 2 hours."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"This the first time it happened?"

"Yeah in awhile."


	131. Chapter 102

**Mandy**

I was sitting in the hall. Brian had left after our argument. The auditorium door opened and out came Ashley. She sat down next to me.

"Honey," she said.

I looked at her.

"I have something to tell you. You won't like it."

I waited.

"Um Kate. Kate almost died. Today."

"What?"

"Dad was the one who found her. He was drawing when he felt something was wrong. He went upstairs and discovered she wasn't breathing. He performed CPR until the ambulance came. Jennifer followed them to the hospital where they now are with Evan and Rebecca."

"omygod."


	132. Chapter 103

**Ashley**

It was a few minutes later when Santanna and Dianna approached me.

"Hi," I said, looking up at them.

"Hey Rachel needs our help," santanna informed me.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She wants to change her look."

"Why?"

"She wants to be noticed more."

"Why doesn't she just get a boob job like you did?" Dianna asked looking at Santanna.

"I don't think that's what she wants."

"Well it certainly worked for you."

Over the summer santanna had apparently gotten a boob job. Because dianna was pregnant again shed gotten kicked off the cheerleading squad. The reason being that according to the cheerleading coach shed apparently ruined her life by being pregnant. Dianna had been head cheerleader but now santanna was which dianna didn't like.

"And since we're the hottest girls in school and what with you being a stripper and all…she wants our help," santanna finished.

"alrite where is she?" I asked standing.

-XXXX-

We found Rachel sitting outside the womens restroom. She looked up when she saw us.

"Oh. Hi," she said to me.

"Hey," I replied.

"We told Ashley you wanted to changed your look," Santanna informed her.

"Oh. So that's why she's here."

"It'll make you more popular," Dianna persuaded.

Rachel sighed; "ok."

"Here, stand," I said pulling Rachel up.

Santanna went behind her and put her long dark hair up in a bun.

"omygod that is adorable," she said.

"I only wear it this way for dance," Rachel said.

"Oh ok um…"

"Give me your clip," dianna told santanna.

She clipped Rachel's hair behind her head.

"You'd curl it and it'd look really cute and sexy. Put perfume on your neck too," santanna said.

"What about makeup?" dianna asked.

"You could play up your eyes. Lots of mascara and sparkles. You have those great lips. Oh and v necks. Put sparkles there too," I smiled.

"Or dreses. But the kindof dresses I wear. You've got a great body," dianna said.

"Thanks."


	133. Chapter 104

_Puck_

_**Crystal and I were making out when we pulled apart.**_

_**"mmm what?" she asked looking up at me.**_

_**"I have to go," I told her.**_

_**"Where? It's still snowing."**_

_**"No I mean. To talk to someone."**_

_**"Oh. Ok."**_

_**I got off the stage went up the slanted floor of the auditorium and out into the hall where Ashley, Chris and Mandy were, scattered various places, sitting. I went over to Ashley and sat.**_

_**"Hey," I said.**_

_**She sighed.**_

_**"Hey," she said.**_

_**"You alrite?"**_

_**"Um no. not really."**_

_**"What happened?"**_

_**"Kate almost died. Today."**_

_**I said nothing as I thought of the times my own sisters had almost died. And then finally did.**_

_**"It's not the first time its happened," she continued: "it's just the first time its happened in awhile."**_

_**"I know I've been there."**_

_**"Evan was the one who told me. He…" she inhaled: "he was at the hospital with Rebecca, who."**_

_**"Who had a miscarriage."**_

_**"Yes. Who had a miscarriage."**_

_**"She's still there?"**_

_**I was surprised.**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**"Oh."**_

_**"Dad was the one who found her. Kate," Ashley said.**_

_**I nodded: "mmmhmm."**_

_**"He was drawing when he felt something was wrong."**_

_**This didn't surprise me, given how perceptive Ashley was. Being her father, Mr. Fitzgerald would be as well.**_

_**"This doesn't surprise me," I said.**_

_**"When he got upstairs he found her lying in her bed barely breathing. He performed CPR until the ambulance came. Jennifer followed them to the hospital."**_

_**Ashley swallowed, blinked.**_

_**My eyes flickered down to her arms on which there were several new cuts.**_

_**"I'm so scared," she told me looking up at me.**_

_**Her blue eyes brimmed with tears.**_

_**I pulled her closer to me.**_

_**"What if it happens again? Or. What if it happens to Mandy? It already has, once."**_

_**"When?"**_

_**"About a year ago. It was before we met."**_

_**"Oh."**_

_**"It already happened to Mom."**_

_**"So you cut," I concluded.**_

_**"Yeah I cut."**_

_**"You cut. You're one of the strongest people I know."**_

_**"What so strong people don't cut?"**_

_**She inhaled.**_

_**"I'm sorry," she apologized, realizing what she'd just done, near yelled at me.**_

_**"It's ok you've been through a lot," I told her: "and. They do."**_

_**"Oh. Jennifer told Evan who told me that she thinks it's a good idea for me to talk to Rebecca. Because i…I lost my baby. I was going to name her Angela Lily after my late mother and my best friend. This was also, before we met."**_

_**"mmmhmm."**_

_**I shifted.**_

_**"You know," I began.**_

_**"Yeah?"**_

_**"In a weird way the hospital stay's a good thing. It means that were anything more to happen to Kate she's somewhere where they know what to do."**_

_**"You're right. I just…I wish she never had to be sick in the first place."**_

_**"I know."**_

_**"I quit ballet," Ashley told me.**_

_**I was surprised: "you quit ballet?"**_

_**My eyes widened.**_

_**"Yeah. Well. I quit coming to rehearsals. Either April or Serena'll get the lead."**_

_**"Oh."**_

_**"You have to buy an extra pair of shoes for rehearsals and they wear out so fast that I have to keep buying them. I quit because that money needs to go towards helping Kate. I still go to class."**_

_**"Oh."**_

_**"I think," I began, shifting again: "that we're all afraid of. It happening to Mandy."**_

_**"Yeah," Ashley said quietly.**_

_**"But you know there is something you can do."**_

_**I recalled something one of my sisters had once told me.**_

_**"There is?**_

_**"Yeah, um. You can send her energy good energy. Her and Mandy."**_

_**"Yeah my mom told me that once."**_

_**"I want to make it ok for you. And Marie."**_

_**"How is Marie?"**_

_**"She's still scared."**_

_**"The football players were awful to her."**_

_**"Yeah they're awful to everyone."**_


	134. Chapter 105

**Ashley**

"Girlfriend you need to breathe," Amber said, having heard our conversation.

She sat down on the other side of me.

"Yes thank you Amber."

She held her hands up in defense: "hey I'm just trying to help and if you don't want my help then."

"No I do I've just. Had a lot going on. More than you realise."

"Oh."

"I suppose I could…..stop going to cheerleading."

"But you're such a good dancer," Rachel said.

I looked at her: "I said cheerleading. Not glee."

"Oh."

"I wrote a book report on cancer. And eating disorders. And comas, if you want it," Brittany said.

"Brittany I don't need research," I told her.

"Oh. Ok."

I coughed.

"Ow," I said; "I'm quite possibly getting sick. And I'm never sick. Ever."

"Same with me," Rachel said.

"Also. I have cramps and I don't have Midol and i…"

"I have Midol," Chris said.

I looked at him: "why do you have Midol?"

"You never know when a girl might need it."

"Oh."

"I'll tell the coach," santanna said.

"Thanks."

"Yeah I mean. Save you the trouble."

-XXXX-

_At least I still get my period, _I thought.

That led me to think of Mandy and I teared up again.

"Darling what's wrong?" Chris asked.

"I've been so scared lately. And ignored."

"With that body? You're like, one of the hottest chicks at school," Puck said.

"Puck. Cmon," I looked at him.

"Hey babe I'm jus sayin what's true."

"While I'm taking care of everyone else. Who's taking care of me?"

"Yeah I love that about you Ashley I'm just not sure. How good that is for you," Cory said.

"Yeah you sound like Miss Pillsbury," I told him.

"She's right. We both are."

"I know."

Santanna, Cory, Rachel, Brittany, amber, Chris, dianna, puck, Tina and Aaron were surrounding me.

"Sweetie," Ben said, coming and sitting across from me.

I looked at him: "yeah?"

"it sounds to me like you need to get away for awhile."

"Yeah i….i do."

"I'll get the Midol," Chris said, standing and going down the hall.

"How 'bout you stay at my place for awhile?"

"Starting, when?"

"Next week you move in."

"Ok," I agreed.


	135. Chapter 106

_**Rachel**_

_After Jesse offered me the caffeine pills which I took and was now holding in my hand, Ashley and I made out. She went to talk to Ben._

_"Hey," Cory said from beside me._

_I turned: "hey."_

_"You alrite?"_

_"I….well."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Jesse gave me caffeine pills."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because….he said he that. That they'd help me stay up longer adding in more studying and rehearsal time."_

_"Well yeah they will do that. But Rachel," Cory said, taking my small hands in his and turning me to face him._

_"Yeah?" I asked looking up at him._

_"They have side effects all pills do. While I won't tell you what to do I don't want you taking them. I'd never do that, push you like that."_

_The realisation hit me: "is that what he's doing?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Oh. Wow._

_"I want us to get back together."_

_"So why are you here?" I asked._

_"Because it's been snowing."_

_"No I mean. Here," I looked around the auditorium._

_"Oh. I got kicked off the football team."_

_I looked down: "which means neither of us is popular."_

_"Is that all you care about?"_

_"Look I'm going through a really hard time right now!" I yelled._

_"Yeah well so's Ashley. So's Puck. But you don't see them only focusing on. Well. Them!" Cory pointed out._

_"And so's Mandy. That's why you're unpopular," he said softly._

_"Face it honey you're a bitch," said Ashley from her spot in the corner._

_"Cutting won't make you more popular Rachel," Tina said from somewhere unknown._

_Because no one wants to be with a cutter, I realized._

_I turned to Ashley: "did you just call me a bitch?"_

_"Well you are. The way you boss everyone and spit out criticisms."_

_"I thought you were nice!"_

_"I am. But I'm also. A brooklyner."_

_I left the big room and went into the bathroom._


	136. Chapter 107

_**Rachel**_

_After Chris had left and it was decided Ashley was going to stay with Ben, I looked around at Tina, Santanna, Dianna, Brittany, Amber, Cory and Puck._

_"Hey," I said._

_"Yeah?" Tina asked._

_"I just had an idea. Cmere."_

_We stood. They followed me down the hall._

_"Yeah?" Santanna asked, sitting._

_"We could make a cd for Ashley. And one for Chris also. Filled with, you know. Inspirational songs." I told them._

_"That sounds nice," Dianna said._

_"I'll pray for them in church," Amber said._

_"Me too," dianna said._

_"Ok. As soon as we're allowed let's all go to my place."_

_"Ok," Brittany said._

_"I'll go tell Chris," Cory said._

_He stood and left._


	137. Chapter 108

**Rachel**

"We need to finish practicing the rest of the dance, from RENT," Ashley said, approaching us.

"And the ones for Halloween," Dianna said.

"Ok," I said.

Tina, Dianna, Brittany, Santanna, Ashley and I stood and went into the auditorium. We stepped onstage with Ashley and I front and center.

"Start from where we left off or,…?" she asked, looking at me.

I looked at her: "yeah where we left off."

"Ok."

We bent forward into arabesques.


	138. Chapter 109

**Rachel**

While we were practicing the door opened and in came Mr. Schue. The door closed behind him.

"Hey we need more members. Do you guys know anyone who can sing?" he asked.

"My sisters can," Santanna said.

"Ok great. Anyone else?"

"My sisters can also," Ashley told him.

"Ok so that's…."

"5."

"Ok great. Where's the rest of the club?"

"Upstairs I think," I told him.

"ok."

With that he left.


	139. Chapter 110

**Jesse**

It was later that day. I was sitting in the living room drinking coffee. In the kitchen muffins were baking for when Jennifer, Louisa and the 2 Lilys woke up.

"Hey," Mark said coming into the living room.

I looked up: "hey."

"Um I need to talk to you."

"Ok what about?"

"Um."

He sat down next to me.

"Listen, the real reason I came to visit was that. Um. Hannah's not your daughter."

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Well legally she is yes. But not biologically."

"Oh well I knew that."

"Oh. She's mine."

"Oh um wow. What happened?" I wanted to know.

"Well I knew I couldn't make a living as an artist and raise her at the same time," mark explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah so I was thinking I'd move in."

"Where?" I asked, looking around, knowing our house was already pretty crowded.

"Across the street at Pam's."

"Oh."

"Who's her mother?" I asked.

"Well you'll never believe this but…..lacy."

"What?"

"Yeah we. Had sex in college."

"Oh wow. When are you going to tell her, Hannah?"

"When she's 18."


	140. Chapter 111

**Rachel**

After we finished practicing the others came into the auditorium. The door closed behind them.

They went and sat in the seats.

"So Mr. schue says we need new members and we volunteered our sisters," I told them.

"We know," Chris told me.

"Oh."

"He told us," Cory said.

"He also told us that when school's to start again we'll need to have an impromptu hall concert, to show everyone what we do, how good we are," Puck said.

"Oh. Ok."

Thunder rumbled overhead and the lights flickered.

"What the hell?" Brittany asked.

"Oh it's probably thunder show," santanna said.

"Thunder snow?" Cory asked.

"Like….when it snows there's sometimes thunder?" puck asked.

"Yeah."

"Weird," Tina said.

"Um. I don't want to alarm anyone, but," dianna began.

"Yeah?" Chris asked.

"Does it feel to anyone else like we're being watched?"

"Yeah kindof," amber said.

"Me too," Rachel said.

"Um i. think we are," Mandy said.

"Where? Who?" I asked.

"Ashley." Brittany, santanna, cory, puck, tina, dianna, chris, amber, Rachel, mandy

I followed her gaze. We all did. In the back of the auditorium stood a dark haired woman dressed in gray.

"Who are you?" Brittany asked.

"Brittany," santanna hissed.

"What?"

"That's kindof rude."

"I want to know."

"Yeah we all do," Cory said.

"She followed us in?" puck asked, disbelievingly.

"it appears that way," Tina said.

"But. Why?" dianna wanted to know.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Chris answered.

"What's your name? And why are you here?" amber asked the woman.

"Molly," she replied, sounding very far away: "and I live here."

"You live here?" Rachel asked, meaning the auditorium.

The woman laughed: "no, Rachel. I live in the school. And I have been for years."

"Well how'd you get in?" Mandy asked.

"They locked me up Amanda. And then I escaped. And made my way here."

"So you're a mental patient?" I asked.

"Yes Ashley."

"How does she know who we are?" Brittany asked.

Santanna looked at her: "she just told us she's been living here for years."


	141. Chapter 112

**Marie**

I hadn't been feeling well for weeks. Sometime when I was with a client, I'd get sick in the middle of having sex. Some, thought it was disgusting and let it be known. Some, told me to leave and some, took care of me. I was pretty sure I was pregnant from watching Rebecca go through it these past few months.


	142. Chapter 113

It was 5:20 that morning. day 2 of the blizzard. It was still dark out.

Nothing had been said for a few minutes.

"I'm very aware we're being watched," Brittany said.

"Brittany," santanna hissed.

"Yeah and apparently it's gone on for quite sometime," amber said.

"Weird," Tina said.

"I have an idea," Ashley said standing.

She went in front of puck and pulled him so he stood then went up onto the stage. We looked at them.

"Yes?" Dianna asked.

"We should do something for homecoming," Ashley said.

She and puck stood facing each other. She bent forward her chest touching his then pulled back leaning with her back curved and looking at the ceiling.

"What do I do?" puck asked.

"You just stay."

"Ok."

From there she brought herself up wound her leg in front of his. They were both facing us.

We heard her muttering to him. He brought his hands over her shoulders and down.

"Whoa," amber called stopping them jut as his hands were about to run over her chest.

They looked at her.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"You cannot do that. Not in a dance."

"We're highschoolers."

"Yeah but other people are gonna see that too that aren't in high school. Children."

"Oh."

Ashley said something to puck. When his hands ran over her shoulders for the second time they went down her sides and to her back. She dipped, spun so she was again facing him and dipped again, taking him with her. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him back.

"Wow that's really….." I began.

"We know, she's pretty," Chris said.

"Too pretty for me," Serena said, annoyed.

"alrite everyone up onstage. We run through it a few times and then show Mr. schue," Ashley said.

We left out seats and went onstage, pairing up.

"We could do that for homecoming," Ashley said.

"We'll talk to Mr. Schue about it."

"What's everyone doing for Halloween?"

"Didn't we already discuss that?" amber said

"I think we're doing rocky horror," Brittany said

"Which, we also need to talk to Mr. schue about," Chris said.

"Right," Dianna said.

"Let's go over the routine again," Ashley said.

"Ok."

We practiced again.


	143. Chapter 114

Ashley

When we were done practicing it was 20 minutes later 5:40. We were sitting onstage when the door opened and in came Mr. schue.

"Hey Mr. schue," Rachel said.

"Hey guys," he said.

The door closed behind him. He walked down the slanted floor towards us.

"We have something to show you."

Puck giggled.

Rachel turned to him: "what?"

"It sounds like you're coming on to him."

"Oh shut up."

"Come over here and make me."

"I'll make you," I said.

Rachel turned to me: "Ashley."

"Oh right the routine."

Mr. schue sat down.

"This is for homecoming," she told him.

"Also we're thinking of doing rocky horror," Brittany said.

"Um yeah that may, be a problem," Mr. schue said.

"Why?"

"It's too racy."

"So we can't perform it?"

"No, we can. Just not for the school."

"Ok."

"So go on."

Ashley and puck began. After we were done Mr. schue stood; "um we can't do that one either."

"Too racy?" amber guessed.

"Yeah."

"I told yall."

"This is so unfair! Some students are having sex and we can't even do that dance," santanna said.

"Welcome to life honey," I told her.

"I have another assignment for you," Mr. schue said: "mashups. Girls against the guys."

Rachel, Dianna, santanna, Serena, Brittany, Tina, amber and i got in a circle as did the guys.

"I have some musical theater pieces we can do," Rachel said.

"Rachel," Tina said looking at her; "this is supposed to be about everyone."

"Oh."


	144. Chapter 115

Ashley

It was 20 minutes later. We'd finished rehearsing the songs. It was 6. Chris and i were in front of the stage leaning against it. He'd grown quiet.

"What's wrong?" I asked him

"What? Oh nothing."

"Chris. If you don't want to talk that's fine but I know when something's wrong."

He sighed; "you sound just like me. I told puck near that exact same thing a few weeks ago."

"So?"

"One…one of the guys who's been mean to me. He. Um he kissed me the other day. I think he's either gay or confused and that's why he's been acting out."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I want to change schools."

"Why?"

"In case you haven't noticed Ashley I haven't been very happy here. Or. In general."

"No I hadn't not really."

Truth was I'd been so wrapped up in my own world I hadn't really noticed anyone else's.


	145. Chapter 116

Puck

I came up to where Ashley and Chris were talking. They looked up when I approached.

"Hi," Chris said.

"Hey," Ashley said.

"Hey Ashley I need to talk to you," I told her.

"Ok."

She stood.

We went to the back of the auditorium where it was quiet.

"Um," I began.

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna need to stay at your place for a few days."

"But…I'll be staying with Ben."

I inhaled;"i….i know. That's why I'll need to talk to your dad about it."

"I'll text him."

She pulled out her phone.

"Thanks," I said.

"Sure."


	146. Chapter 117

**Friday**

It was 2 weeks later, a Friday, night. It was dark and cold outside but lit and warm in the attic, where Mandy, Lily, Cory, Puck, Tina, Mike, Dianna, Rachel, Adam, Brian, Amber, Chris, Brittany, Santana, Leo and myself were all on the top floor of my house, exploring the giant room.

"Ooooh," Mandy said, pulling out a long, purple velvet cape from one of the black trunks.

She put it on.

"That's very you," Lily said, looking at her.

Mandy smiled.

"Hey these are so cool," Cory said from his spot by a few rifles leaning against the wall.

"The rifles?" Puck asked.

"No."

He indicated the olive green army helmets that were on top of the rifles.

"Ohh. Yeah those are cool."

Puck joined Cory; they put the helmets on.

"Ohhhhhh this is beautiful," Tina said from her spot on the floor.

We looked at her; she was unwrapping a long sheet of thin white tissue paper. Within it was a long, silk black kimono.


	147. Chapter 118

**Tuesday**

**Rachel**

It was the next day, Tuesday. Cory, Amber, Chris, Dianna, Brittany, Santana,Tina, Mike and I were sitting on the stage in the auditorium, waiting for rehearsal to begin.

"So," Cory began; "what do you think of Ashley and Mandy?"

"Joining, or in general?" Amber asked.

"Both."

"Oh."

"Ashley's a bit bossy," Chris said.

"But also really sweet. Helluva dancer. One of the best dancers we have," Brittany said.

"That's because she's a stripper," Brittany said.

"Oh."

"Great voice," Santana said.

"Yeah."

"Mandy's really sweet," Tina said.

"She's so thin," Mike said.

"It's, she's...it's not easy for her, what with Kate..." I said.

"Kate what?" Cory asked me.

"Um. Nothing."

"Oh. Ok."

"She seems to like Adam," Amber said.


	148. Chapter 119

**Ashley**

It was later that morning and I was in ballet class, concentrating on plies in first position and my turnout, far away from and literally and figuratively on top of everything since the ballet studio wasn't on the ground floor of the school that held of the downtown school that held it. Other than the piano music and the teacher correcting us the room was quiet which was nice. I'd need more Band Aids and new toe shoes soon. I was very tired having not slept in several hours. After ballet I had to get right to school so I didn't know when I'd be able to sleep. Work had gone ok, although there were lots of corrections on our pole dancing. We'd had rehearsal instead of a show, which were at night. I wasn't happy about Marie's having been with Puck, nor was I about Serena taking my extra pair of toe shoes for which I partially blamed Puck. But at least Marie was somewhere safe. I didn't know when I'd get a chance to talk to Dad.

"Ashley," the teacher said.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Other side dear."

"Oh."

Embarassed, I turned around so that my back was facing the dancer in front of me.

"Also I'll need to talk to you after."


	149. Chapter 120

**Monday**

**Louisa**

It was later that morning, breakfast, before school and I was in the upstairs bathroom against the door closed locked door, cutting. It hadn't been a great night for me. Dad was so busy with Kate and Mandy and now Louisa that he'd barely notice me and Ashley was so busy with work and school and the club. Dad had taken Rebecca and Evan to the doctors earlier and they were still there. I didn't feel like going to school today I just didn't have the motivation. I barely had the motivation to get out of bed. When Mandy got up she went right to school.

A knock came on the door.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"It's me," came Anna's voice.

Oh.

"I'm sick. I mean, I'm going to be. So I need to come in."

It had been confirmed that Anna now had cancer too, though she hadn't lost any of her long gorgeous dark brown hair. She had, however, quit gymnastics, lost some weight, and missed a bit of school or sometimes she came home early.

I put the razor back in the small light black film canister and put that down my bra then walked out of the bathroom, passing Anna.

"Thank- hey are you ok?" she asked when she saw me.

"Yeah fine. Of course you're sick," I said quietly, annoyed.

"Where are you going?" she asked as I went down the hall.

"Back to bed."

"Oh. You're not going to school?"

"No."

"Oh. Hey don't blame me for being sick."

"You're sick Kate's sick Amanda's sick Rebecca's sick..." I muttered.

"And don't blame Rebecca either. How would you like to be pregnant?"

My eyes brimmed with tears, she couldn't see as my back was to her.

Instead, I said; "don't you ever."

"Well you were the one who-"

"And you. Were the one who got sick."

"It's not my fault!"

"Anna," I warned.

"Ok ok."

I went into my room and closed the door then got under the covers of my bed. It felt weird not to have my twin in the room with me. I felt something was off and I knew her addiction was getting the best of her.

I got out my cell and texted her; u ok?

Um... came her reply.

Ok then no. whats wrong?

talk l8r? bout 2 fall...er...

pass out? I supplied.

ya.

ok, sure.

I flipped my phone closed.

A knock came on my door.

"Go away," I said, turning my face to the wall.

"Its me. Lily. Is it ok if I come in?"

Oh.

"Yeah ok."

She came in, bringing her sweet smell with her.

She came near my bed and set a warm cup of tea on the night table between the 2 beds, then sat on Mandy's bed. The tea smelled good, warm. I suddenly wanted the warmth and rolled over and sat up, taking the tea and sipping it.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"How can you tell?"

"I'm Ashley's best friend."

"Oh."

"I'm just. depressed."

"Oh. Do you want to go to school?"

"No. I don't want to do anything."

"I've been there love."


	150. Chapter 121

**Santana**

Sex. Auditoriums. Diners. Cars. Hotels. My room. The strip club downtown where my sisters worked.

I'd learned that lesson early on. If a guy doesn't like you because you tell him no then. don't. Have sex with him, that is. I'd even advised Rachel that once. She'd had sex with the guy from Vocal Adrenaline even though the guy she was currently with, Cory, didn't know that. And he'd had sex with me. See, if a girl has sex with a guy, she can't get him pregnant, as obvious as that might sound. But a guy can get a girl pregnant. I'd taken precautions but still sometimes wound up pregnant, having several miscarriages and abortions. I hated having abortions but unlike Dianna I was responsible enough not to end up with a child in high school.

All the places I'd listed above were places I'd had sex. Sometimes it takes awhile for the accomplishment to set in. I knew I could have any guy I wanted and did, most of the time.

The night Finn and I'd had sex we'd gone to a hotel, with red lights from the outside filling in. I knew about red lights districts, something I'd picked up from watching Marie, Rebecca, Keisha and the other whores downtown. I'd talked to Keisha about this. Red meant danger, warnings, passion and it made the clients of prostitutes feel oddly calm. If a red light was on it meant the girl was open for business, in more ways than one.

You weren't ever allowed to say no to a guy. Everyone who met my father thought he was charming and he was, but I knew what went on behind closed doors between him and my mother.


	151. Chapter 122

**Serena**

Tina and I started walking.

"So, who's Artie?" I asked.

"Artie was. In the glee club," she answered.

Was?

"Yeah was."

As though reading my thoughts.

"So what happened?"

"It's not something I talk about a lot. We were together an item boyfriend and girlfriend. Well, you probably don't know this but he was in a wheelchair."

"Mmmhmm."

"One day he was crossing the street and a big truck came and."

Oh. "My god."

"Yeah, it was Chris's dad."

"Wow."

"Yeah so since Artie and I were committed I'm not really looking for anyone right now."

"Oh. I understand."

Disappointed.

"I'm sorry Serena."

"Yeah, me too."

"I mean, I think you're really pretty and really nice, and your skirts are cute."

"Thank you."

"It's just. It wasn't that long ago. He had this amazing voice and he was really cool. Really sweet to me. So I'll see you around?"

"Yeah ok."

We went our seperate ways.


	152. Chapter 123

**Friday**

**Ashley**

It was 7 p.m. Friday night. Lily, Dianna, Rose, April, Adam, Mandy, Eric, Hannah, Evan, Rebecca, Puck, Leo and myself were all sitting on sofas that Adam, Eric, Evan and Puck had dragged out to our big garage. Adam and Mandy were sitting on one, Eric and Hannah were sprawled on another, Evan and Rebecca were lounged on the third and Puck aand I were on the 3rd; Rose and Leo were on the 4th and Dianna and Lily were on the 5th. The sofas were arranged in a semicircle around a large round wooden table on which was a hoookah that Eric had brought with him. On a chair in front of the table was my dad's white projector. There were blankets on the sofas. We were sitting opposite the garage door. The cars were parked outside. Everyone else had gone home. My other siblings were out, or at the hospital, as usual. Dad, Jennifer, Mark and Pam had gone to visit Kate and Annd, then they were going out. The garage was cold.

"You comfortable babe?" Puck asked me.

"Mmmhmm."

I smiled.

"There's pizza in the kitchen if anyone wants some," Evan said, standing.

"Ok," Adam said.

"I'm gonna get some drinks," Evan said.

"I think I'll go too," Rebecca said, standing.

They went into the house.

"You ever smoked before?" Eric asked us.

"Hokkah, no. Cigs, yes," I answered.

"I have," Hannah said.

Eric looked ather; "yeah hun I know."

"Oh."

"As have I," Puck answered.

"And me," April said.

"Well, just watch us," Eric said.

"It's lit right?" Hannah asked.

He nodded, and stuck the end of the hose in his mouth.

"Wow that smells good," Lily said.

Eric blew out a little bit of white smoke, and the air smelled like roses.

"It's rose," he said.

He gave it to Hannah.

"Yall are gonna be wicked mellow in about 20 minutes," Puck told us.

I smiled.

"What do you wanna watch?" Dianna asked, indicating the stack of DVDs on the chair next to the one the projector was on.

"Um..." Rose said.

"Have you guys met April?" I asked.

She smiled quietly at everyone.

"Hi," she said.

"Have you guys met me?" Leo inquired.

"Ashley," Evan called from inside the house.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Would you see what everyone wants to drink?"

"Ok what do we have?"

"Uh..."

"Scuse me," I said standing.

Lily looked up at me; "what'r we drinkin love?"

"Alcohol."

"Oh, what kind?"

"That's what I'm going to find out."

"Ok let me know if you need help."

"I will."

I went through the back foor of the house and made my way into the lit kitchen where Evan and Rebecca were. lily dianna rose april adam mandy eric hannah rebecca puck leo ashley

"I'm here to make sure things don't get too out of hand," Evan told me.

"Yeah I know," I said.

"What are we drinking?" Rebecca asked.

"We got...merlot, cabernet shiraz, raspberry vodka, cinnamon liquor, whiskey, tequila and amaretto."

"Oh."

"I don't think we should drink the vodka, liquor or whiskey straight up," I said.

"You're right hun, which is why we have...those," Evan replied.

He indicated a container of apple cider and 2 of Dr. Pepper on the counter.

"Oh. I'll go tell the others what we have."

I went back out to the garage and took drink orders then went back into the kitchen with Lily and Puck following. Lily, Dianna and Rose and Leo were having merlot; April, cabarnet shiraz; Adam, Mandy were drinking raspberry vodka with Dr. Pepper, Eric, Hannah and Leo were consuming whiskey and Dr. Pepper, Rebecca, Puck, Evan and I were having cinammon liquor and apple cider.

"Evan?" I asked as he, Puck and Rebecca filled the red plastic cups with the drinks.

"Hm?"

"It's a bit cold out there."

"Yeah we'll get the radiators set up. Puck if you would plug them in when we get there...?"

Puck nodded; "Ok sure."

We walked back to the garage with the drinks. Since our hands were full Diana stood up and opened the screen door for us. We set the cups on the table and resumed our spots. Puck plugged the radiators in, flipped the small 'on' switch and came and sat next to me. April, Leo and the others were talking amongst themselves.

"What did you decide on?" I asked, inidcating the DVDS.

"Frida," Rose answered.

"Oh cool."

We turned off the lights and started the film, smoking and drinking.


	153. Chapter 124

**Ashley**

**I met pucks sisters earlier Ariana, Cecilia and Fiona. They were all beautiful. Ariana was angry Cecilia was more calm all about change. Ariana wanted us to fin the guy who'd murdered her. We think it's one of the football players possibly the same one who hurt Chris and Marie. I also met emerald who's lily's sister apparently. Through Ariana, Cecilia and Fiona we know more about what happened to emerald. My gathering is that she once lived in my attic and was traumatized and burnt by a dr. he used lilacs to entice her. When we met emerald she had blood pooling beneath her. She didn't remember what happened because she didn't want to. She wants us to find out what's happened to her. When we met Ariana she was angry. Cecilia told us we should do something about what happened to Chris. She was very nice.**


	154. Chapter 125

**Dianna**

**Brian scares me. He's gotten mean. He was jealous puck and I'd slept together and that he doesn't know about Olivia. He thinks I have more children. Well in about 9 months I will. I have to put my body through hell again. He also told me I wasn't allowed to eat. I'm eating for 2 now. Both puck and Cory defended me. Olivia's 3 now. Pucks afraid of ending up like his dad. Neither of them know I'm pregnant.**


	155. Chapter 126

**Puck**

**Dianna and I talked about Brian. And Olivia. He scared her. I told him to leave her alone. Cory and I were talking about this the other day. No one has the right to hit a woman. Ever. We talked about our parents. Apparently Brian hates me and I'm guessing its because Dianna and I had sex last year. When he wasn't even here. He's jealous.**


	156. Chapter 128

**Rachel**

**I cut, again. Tina and I talked about this. Brittany's sick. Santanna brought drinks for everyone. Maybe if I get drunk I won't cut. I don't want to be the start anymore and haven't for awhile. But I'm the center of their world. And if I'm not the star then we won't place at regionals.**


	157. Chapter 129

_**Puck**_

_**So Tina and I were just talking. And she said maybe the reason Chris is keeping Brittany, who's sick, company and making me get cups for her for water is because he's still hurt by the fact that he wouldn't put out which is why I broke up with him. And so he wants to get back at me. That's what Tina though. And she might be right.**_


	158. Chapter 130

**Ashley**

**So Serena and I just talked. I asked her why she took my toe shoes. She did it because she was jealous. Told me I was a better dancer prettier better singer. Well I am a better singer but she's nicer a lot nicer. I don't know if she's aware of this but I was the one who lost the lead in Dracula to her. Rachel's also in the ballet but for once Rachel doesn't have the lead. Serena took my shoes to get back at me for breaking up with her.**


	159. Chapter 131

**Rachel**

**So pucks pretty annoyed with me. In fact he called me a slut. Because of t he music video I made with him, Cory and Jesse in it. I was using it to get back at them. Think I'll drink more. Nothin else to do. I didn't think puck would ever call me a slut. Now Dianna ,her I can understand. Or santanna. Santanna wants sex as much as he does. I want to change my look.**


	160. Chapter 132

**Cory**

**I'm worried about Mandy. She's so sweet and beautiful and broken. And thin oh god so thin. She needs us but our whole club's falling apart. Rachel doesn't want to be the star anymore I don't think. We need another female lead. Well Ashley could do it but she hasn't been with us as long as Rachel has. Though she has the vocal range of Rachel. Great dancer too.**

**Anyway.**

**Earlier Mandy was in my arms dizzy and cold. How is it possible for a human to be that cold indoors? It astounds me really. I want her to be warm. And not dizzy. I want her to be better though I think we all do. Chris got her water. She apologised to me. Yea and for what? It's not her fault she's like this. Maybe she doesn't want to disappoint. Rachel could do with some apologising herself after abruptly deciding she didn't want to be the star anymore and not talking it over with us or even Mr. schue. But of course as usual she didn't take that into consideration.**


	161. Chapter 133

**Puck**

**Mandy and I just talked. About her disease. Because that's what it is a disease. You can sugarcoat it any way you want but. What it all comes down is that. About her symptoms and why it's all happening. I told her my own sister died from the same thing. She had no idea. Yeah. Most don't. I asked Mandy why. I knew something had happened to her earlier in her life before we met. I had an image of her cutting her stomach. Guess I've been hanging around Ashley and Tina too long. They get the same thing too sometimes. Maybe what I saw has something to do with it. Mandy's worried about their family's finances and upset with Ashley. She knows that Adam swallowed pills. And is of course upset he didn't come to her first.**


	162. Chapter 134

**Dianna**

**So Adam and I just talked. About his taking the pills. He did it because he needs to get away. I understand that. I think we all do. Our club's fallin apart. Puck texted me telling me Adam needed to talk to me. He knows Mandy needs him. He doesn't want her to think he's leaving her by doing this. He's not he just needs out. I don't know how well she'll understand that though. She doesn't know.**

**He's scared. That eventually she'll go. We all are and everyone will at some point. But he's scared she'll go sooner than most. He doesn't know what to do.**

**And neither do i.**


	163. Chapter 135

**Ashley**

**I kissed Rachel for the 2nd time. We were in the back of the auditorium. She initiated it. The first time I, initiated it. I gave her a German kiss which is basically where you roll your tongue and kiss the other person. It's really hard using your tongue in a way it's not previously been used. Lily taught me that. Rachel liked it. She's a good kisser.**


	164. Chapter 136

**Chris**

**So santanna and I are going to sleep together. So I can get on the glist. I think she might sleep with Tina too. Or at least kiss her. Or something. I don't know about amber though what she'll do. She hasn't been with anyone in awhile. When I asked puck who was making out with my sister if he had condoms since santannas used all hers up he told me he was busy and to go find someone else. He seemed annoyed with me.**


	165. Chapter 137

Santanna

At 6 that morning after we were done rehearsing I went over to Brittany.

"Hey honey how ya feelin?" I asked her.

"Um. Still a little sick."

"I know something that can make you better."

I put my hand on my thigh.

"hm?"

"You wanna make out?" I ask whispered.

"Why don't you go make out with puck?"

"Because. He's not available."

Which was true. He was making out with another unknown girl.

"Now cmon."

I pulled her head towards mine. We opened our mouths and kissed. She smelled like alcohol and water.


	166. Chapter 138

Puck

A few minutes later Mr. schue came over to me. He'd been talking with Chris.

"Puck," he said.

I pulled apart from crystal long enough to look at him: "yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?"

He leaned closer; "alone?"

"Ok."

I turned back to crystal: "scuse me."

"Sure."

She turned to Mr. schue: "hey I'm crystal Chris's sister."

"Hey nice to meet you I'm Mr. schue."

They shook hands and Mr. schue led me backstage.

"It's about Chris. You know he's changing schools right?"

"Well now I do."

"Yeah anyway. With him at another school we'll have an odd number of members."'

"Sure I'll find someone for ya. I think I know just the person actually."

"Great thanks."

"Sure."

He left.


	167. Chapter 140

Dianna came over to me.

"I want to get back together," she told me.

"Why?"

"Because you treat me better than Adam did."

"Oh."

I sighed.

"Dianna I can't."'

"Why?"

"I can't be with someone who wont put out."

"Are you still stuck on that?"

"Yes."


	168. Chapter 141

Ashley

Puck came over to me. I was sitting in one of t he uncomfortable wooden seats my legs over the arm of one. He sat in the empty chair next to where my legs were.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I said looking at him.

"how's the leg?"

I'd injured it while we were rehearsing our dances.

"Um ok," I answered honestly; "still a little stiff."

"Which is probably what caused it to hurt in the first place."

"Thank you. I'm a dancer I know these things."

"Sorry."

"That's the least of my worries right now love."

Though he was probably right. Since I hadn't been at ballet rehearsal since losing the lead I hadn't gotten in as much dancing.

"cmere," he said.

"wha…what?"

I started to swing my legs over the side of the chair to stand.

"No don't move I'll get up," he said doing just what.

He stood bent down and picked me up.

"Wow you're light," he told me.

"Yeah not as light as Mandy," I said.

"Yeah….yeah."

He sat with me in his lap in the same position I was in before.

"There. Better?" he asked.

I smiled.

"Yeah and much more comfortable too," I answered.

The heat from his pants seeped into mine.

"oooh and warmer too," I said snuggling against him.

He rubbed my thighs making me uncomfortable.

"Oh wow," I said.

"You should be used to this," he told me.

"Babe I'm a stripper. I'm not santanna."

My thigh muscles were starting to loosen.

I coughed.

"Oh right I meant to have Chris get you some Midol….wonder where he is…" puck said looking down and taking his cell out of his pocket.

He texted Chris then put his phone back.

I was suddenly overcome with tiredness.


	169. Chapter 142

Puck

Ashley went to sleep. Ben came over and sat beside me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I said; "I'm puck."

"Yeah I know. I'm Ben."

"Oh ok."

"I wasn't sure if we'd met yet."

"Well no but I was there when you joined the club."

"Oh that's right."

"Yeah…yeah. She's beautiful," I remarked of Ashley.

"Yeah she is. Talented too. Takes on a lot though. Apparently," Ben said.

Apparently? This was news?

That's right he was new here.

"Yeah well she hasn't had the easiest life. Nor have i."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing."

"Oh."

I shifted.

"I haven't known her for that long but uh," I began, "you seem to make her happy. Really happy. I've seen the way you guys laugh. And flirt. And smile."

"Yeah and you," Ben seemed sad, "talk so easily with her. You know? You guys can talk about anything. And for so long too."

"Yeah well. Our pasts are the same. I get that."

He was new so he'd need time which he probably already knew which is why I didn't say anything.

I leaned forward looked at him; "but listen. Don't screw this up ok?"

He looked at me; "why would I do that?"

"I'm not saying you would. i…..just. she….it's just. That. She's been through enough in her life. She doesn't trust easily nor does she open up. She doesn't need you breaking your heart. Well. No one does rally. Don't. Don't hurt her. She's like a sister to me. As is Marie."

"Marie?"

"You'll meet her later. Maybe."

"Oh."

"And, I'm also speaking from experience. I've fuked things up with a few girls, so."

"Oh," Ben realised what this meant.

"Do you have any?" he asked.

"Huh? Any what?"

"Sisters."

"Oh. I did. Once," I answered quietly.

"Oh."


	170. Chapter 144

Hunter-Adrian

I'd watched them for many years through my mirror the one Kendra had given me. Or. Kendra-magda. Every time they felt they were being watched they were right. I wasn't a stalker. I just didn't want them to see me as I was. Watched them back in Ohio new Orleans new york and now Denver. About a year ago my love had died along with her father. I'd learned even before then to let things go. But it had effected me so profoundly that i rarely grew roses they reminded me too much of her. I didn't want another love not at this time. I knew the breakups they'd gone through. And the addictions. The tears and silent nights loneliness and fights. But now when they were all trapped in the school due to the still falling snow it was finally my time to show.

So there I was up on the roof of the school. Just like Quasimodo. Or the phantom. Hidden a way because of who I was. The morning was beautiful and still. And dark. And cold. The sun would be up in a few hours so I'd have to hide then. But where?

Maybe I could hide against the side of the building. With all the snow that had been falling and would still continue to fall no one would be let out.


	171. Chapter 145

Dianna

We were all sitting in the auditorium when I heard a noise.

"Um. What was that?" puck asked.

"A noise," I answered.

"Well really?"

"Hey you asked."

"It sounds like scratching," amber said.

We all stopped talking to listen. Above us there was the faint sound of scratching on the roof.

"But….how could we hear it if we're 3 floors below the roof?" Rachel wondered.

She was right. The auditorium was on the 1st floor, the balconies on the 2nd. Then the 3rd and the 4th above it and on top of that was the roof.

"Maybe it's because we're all quiet," santanna said.

"And it's quiet," Tina said.

"Yeah."

We heard it again more faint scratching.

"It sounds like some kind of animal," puck said.

"Yeah but what?" I asked.

"A bear?" amber said.

"Right cause we have bears in the city," Rachel said.

"Well do you know of another animal it could be?" santanna asked.

"A, dog?" Tina asked.

While that makes more sense…."how the hell would a dog get on the roof?" puck asked.

"How would a bear?" I pointed out.

"Yeah idinno," amber said.

I had this sudden urge to go to the dressing room.

I stood.

"i….I'll be back," I told them.

"Ok," puck said.


	172. Chapter 147

I stood went backstage into the hall behind the auditorium and into the unlit dressing room. I ran my hand along the wall until I found a light switch. I flicked it on.

"Hello?" I called out now that the room was lit.

I didn't see anyone in there but I felt someone had been. The air smelled like cologne and roses but a different cologne than the ones the guys in the club wore. The energy was creepy and comforting at the same time. Whoever had been in there hadn't wanted to be seen. And I wondered why. I approached the mirror on the right side of the room. Below it was a table with chairs in front of it. It was the same on the other side.

Lying on its side on the table was a dead rose. It was dry and discolored. Someone had left it there. Maybe the same person who'd been in there previously. I wondered what color the rose had been and why a rose. I wondered if I was supposed to take it or not. Why said person had left it.

The air around the rose smelled like the rose itself which was odd because the rose was dead.


	173. Chapter 139

Rachel

Something told me I needed to go to my locker. I slowly drunkenly stood. Tina looked at me.

"where you goin?" she asked.

I looked at her.

"I, um. Ill be right back."

"ok."

I went down the hall to my locker. I opened it. Id been proven right. In side my locker was a dead yellow rose. I wonder whod give me a dead rose. Chris puck or cory seemed likely possibilities for having given me a rose but a dead one? The air around it smelled like roses.

I went back to the group and sat. I looked at the guys.

"hey have either of you guys put a dead rose in my locker w/I the last few minutes?" I asked.

"no," chris said.

"I havent," puck said.

"a dead rose?" cory repeated.

"yeah that's what I said."

"oh. No."

I looked at dianna; "dianna you might want to check your locker too."

"ok."

She stood and left.


	174. Chapter 1400

Puck

I knew their secrets even before I met them. The first 2 id seen were Ashley and kate at the concert. Right before it started the brother evan had gone into the woods to set fire. I didn't know why. At the concert Ashley had informed us all that kate had cancer. Evan didn't know it but I stuck around after the concert to watch mandy get sick.

Id seen rose at the mall when id gone during math class. Id seen her in the stores taking stuff. And id overheard her conversation w/ her friend lucy.

Id seen ginger or Rebecca as she was now known by everyone in the back alleys at night shooting up. Id seen lily go into the bar cherie louisas girlfriend worked at and get drunk.


	175. Chapter 1411

I was sitting in the hallway thinking about ashleys house. Besides all the sleepovers id been to I knew that house. I knew the floor plan and the attic esp. the attic. All my sisters knew that attic but emerald and fiona were the ones who spent the most time there. Emerald whod once had red hair had dyeed w/ it dark.

And suddenly I knew why.

Before my sisters had died and mom and id moved into the trailer wed lived in ashleys house before her family moved in. this was after we moved from new york.

"Ashley," I said.

She looked at me; "yeah?"

"I know your house."

"well yeah I mean you've been there for sleepovers a few times."

"no I mean….I used to live there. Er. Rather we used to live there. My sisters mom and I. I know what happened in the attic."

"wait so then…youre related to lily?"

"yeah."

"omygod we were supposed to meet."

"yeah I think so too."


	176. Chapter 1422

This is the first chapter from cheries POV

Cherie

I was asleep in louisas bed next to her when someone pounded on the front door.

"ill get it," I said rising from the bed.

I made my way out the room down the hall stairs through the living room and to the front door which I opened.

"hel-"

The words were barely out of my mouth before the figure in front of me slammed me against the house and kissed me.

"wha what?" I asked shocked.

"im sorry," she said and began running.

"wait where are you going?" I called after her.

I closed the door behind me and began running after her realizing running anywhere at this hour prolly wasn't the smartest idea. As I ran I wondered what she was sorry for.

"just where are you going?" I asked catching up to her.

"away," she answered.

"away where? Do you have some place to say?"

"I. I actually hadn't thought that far ahead."

Oh.

"oh."

Now that wed both slowed I saw a big dark structure by us.

"and why are you sorry?" I asked.

"im sorry, I kissed you."

Oh.

"oh. Well its not like I didn't want it. Um. But. Its not like I didn't want it either. Howd you find where I was?"

"I asked caleb who gave me maries um your moms address. And so I went there and where you weren't but she your mom told me youd be at louisas."

Now that shed spoken I knew who it was. Paige a transfer student. Shed transferred from rosewood PA. I didn't know much about her except she was a swimmer.

Caleb was hannas boyfriend. Hanna was a friend of emilys whod been dating paige.

"come in," paige said.

"come in where?" I asked.

"um. To the house?"

"youre just going to break into someones house?"

"yeah theyre on vacation. Look you comin or not?"

"uh ok."

She unlocked the doors and we stepped inside. She flipped on the lights. The room was flooded w/ light. There was a living room in front of us. The room was colder much colder than louisas.

"why arent you in rosewood?" I asked.

Paige had been at my school shortly then transferred back to rosewood. I didn't know why shed gone back or why she was back here now.

"I needed to get away from Emily. Well not from her exactly from her their drama."

"right."

They being Emilys friends.

"I mean I have a secret which Emily knows and apparently whoever this 'a' person is. But im not like, addicted to anything," she looked at my arms.

"oh. Right."

'a' was someone whod been stalking Emily and her friends.

I was thinking about something.

"hey how long can you hold your breath?" I asked.

It was a known fact that swimmers can hold their breaths longer than no swimmers.

Paige looked at me; "why?"

"cuz I need to give you payback."


	177. Chapter 168

**Friday**

It was 2 weeks later, a Friday, night. It was dark and cold outside but lit and warm in the attic, where Mandy, Lily, Cory, Puck, Tina, Mike, Dianna, Rachel, Adam, Brian, Amber, Chris, Brittany, Santana, Leo and myself were all on the top floor of my house, exploring the giant room.

"Ooooh," Mandy said, pulling out a long, purple velvet cape from one of the black trunks.

She put it on.

"That's very you," Lily said, looking at her.

Mandy smiled.

"Hey these are so cool," Cory said from his spot by a few rifles leaning against the wall.

"The rifles?" Puck asked.

"No."

He indicated the olive green army helmets that were on top of the rifles.

"Ohh. Yeah those are cool."

Puck joined Cory; they put the helmets on.

"Ohhhhhh this is beautiful," Tina said from her spot on the floor.

We looked at her; she was unwrapping a long sheet of thin white tissue paper. Within it was a long, silk black kimono.


	178. Chapter 171

**Monday**

**Louisa**

It was later that morning, breakfast, before school and I was in the upstairs bathroom against the door closed locked door, cutting. It hadn't been a great night for me. Dad was so busy with Kate and Mandy and now Louisa that he'd barely notice me and Ashley was so busy with work and school and the club. Dad had taken Rebecca and Evan to the doctors earlier and they were still there. I didn't feel like going to school today I just didn't have the motivation. I barely had the motivation to get out of bed. When Mandy got up she went right to school.

A knock came on the door.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"It's me," came Anna's voice.

Oh.

"I'm sick. I mean, I'm going to be. So I need to come in."

It had been confirmed that Anna now had cancer too, though she hadn't lost any of her long gorgeous dark brown hair. She had, however, quit gymnastics, lost some weight, and missed a bit of school or sometimes she came home early.

I put the razor back in the small light black film canister and put that down my bra then walked out of the bathroom, passing Anna.

"Thank- hey are you ok?" she asked when she saw me.

"Yeah fine. Of course you're sick," I said quietly, annoyed.

"Where are you going?" she asked as I went down the hall.

"Back to bed."

"Oh. You're not going to school?"

"No."

"Oh. Hey don't blame me for being sick."

"You're sick Kate's sick Amanda's sick Rebecca's sick..." I muttered.

"And don't blame Rebecca either. How would you like to be pregnant?"

My eyes brimmed with tears, she couldn't see as my back was to her.

Instead, I said; "don't you ever."

"Well you were the one who-"

"And you. Were the one who got sick."

"It's not my fault!"

"Anna," I warned.

"Ok ok."

I went into my room and closed the door then got under the covers of my bed. It felt weird not to have my twin in the room with me. I felt something was off and I knew her addiction was getting the best of her.

I got out my cell and texted her; u ok?

Um... came her reply.

Ok then no. whats wrong?

talk l8r? bout 2 fall...er...

pass out? I supplied.

ya.

ok, sure.

I flipped my phone closed.

A knock came on my door.

"Go away," I said, turning my face to the wall.

"Its me. Lily. Is it ok if I come in?"

Oh.

"Yeah ok."

She came in, bringing her sweet smell with her.

She came near my bed and set a warm cup of tea on the night table between the 2 beds, then sat on Mandy's bed. The tea smelled good, warm. I suddenly wanted the warmth and rolled over and sat up, taking the tea and sipping it.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"How can you tell?"

"I'm Ashley's best friend."

"Oh."

"I'm just. depressed."

"Oh. Do you want to go to school?"

"No. I don't want to do anything."

"I've been there love."


	179. Chapter 172

**Serena**

Tina and I started walking.

"So, who's Artie?" I asked.

"Artie was. In the glee club," she answered.

Was?

"Yeah was."

As though reading my thoughts.

"So what happened?"

"It's not something I talk about a lot. We were together an item boyfriend and girlfriend. Well, you probably don't know this but he was in a wheelchair."

"Mmmhmm."

"One day he was crossing the street and a big truck came and."

Oh. "My god."

"Yeah, it was Chris's dad."

"Wow."

"Yeah so since Artie and I were committed I'm not really looking for anyone right now."

"Oh. I understand."

Disappointed.

"I'm sorry Serena."

"Yeah, me too."

"I mean, I think you're really pretty and really nice, and your skirts are cute."

"Thank you."

"It's just. It wasn't that long ago. He had this amazing voice and he was really cool. Really sweet to me. So I'll see you around?"

"Yeah ok."

We went our seperate ways.


	180. Chapter 173

"So, dialysis," I said, as Serena leaned into me.

"A little. A 4 ," Jake answered Steph's question.

Serena inhaled.

"Yeah," she said.

"But that means she's..."

"Dying of kidney failure. Yes Ashley. You're right," Steph said quickly; "which is why I spend most of my time here."

So that she can be near sierra.

"Oh."

"The doctors didn't know if she'd make it past age 5," Serena said; "But she did."

"Mmmhmm."

"She's been put on the national list but who knows how long it could be."

"Right. How old is she now?"

"13."

"Oh."

That was 8 years ago.


	181. Chapter 174

**Friday**

**Ashley**

It was 7 p.m. Friday night. Lily, Dianna, Rose, April, Adam, Mandy, Eric, Hannah, Evan, Rebecca, Puck, Leo and myself were all sitting on sofas that Adam, Eric, Evan and Puck had dragged out to our big garage. Adam and Mandy were sitting on one, Eric and Hannah were sprawled on another, Evan and Rebecca were lounged on the third and Puck aand I were on the 3rd; Rose and Leo were on the 4th and Dianna and Lily were on the 5th. The sofas were arranged in a semicircle around a large round wooden table on which was a hoookah that Eric had brought with him. On a chair in front of the table was my dad's white projector. There were blankets on the sofas. We were sitting opposite the garage door. The cars were parked outside. Everyone else had gone home. My other siblings were out, or at the hospital, as usual. Dad, Jennifer, Mark and Pam had gone to visit Kate and Annd, then they were going out. The garage was cold.

"You comfortable babe?" Puck asked me.

"Mmmhmm."

I smiled.

"There's pizza in the kitchen if anyone wants some," Evan said, standing.

"Ok," Adam said.

"I'm gonna get some drinks," Evan said.

"I think I'll go too," Rebecca said, standing.

They went into the house.

"You ever smoked before?" Eric asked us.

"Hokkah, no. Cigs, yes," I answered.

"I have," Hannah said.

Eric looked ather; "yeah hun I know."

"Oh."

"As have I," Puck answered.

"And me," April said.

"Well, just watch us," Eric said.

"It's lit right?" Hannah asked.

He nodded, and stuck the end of the hose in his mouth.

"Wow that smells good," Lily said.

Eric blew out a little bit of white smoke, and the air smelled like roses.

"It's rose," he said.

He gave it to Hannah.

"Yall are gonna be wicked mellow in about 20 minutes," Puck told us.

I smiled.

"What do you wanna watch?" Dianna asked, indicating the stack of DVDs on the chair next to the one the projector was on.

"Um..." Rose said.

"Have you guys met April?" I asked.

She smiled quietly at everyone.

"Hi," she said.

"Have you guys met me?" Leo inquired.

"Ashley," Evan called from inside the house.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Would you see what everyone wants to drink?"

"Ok what do we have?"

"Uh..."

"Scuse me," I said standing.

Lily looked up at me; "what'r we drinkin love?"

"Alcohol."

"Oh, what kind?"

"That's what I'm going to find out."

"Ok let me know if you need help."

"I will."

I went through the back foor of the house and made my way into the lit kitchen where Evan and Rebecca were. lily dianna rose april adam mandy eric hannah rebecca puck leo ashley

"I'm here to make sure things don't get too out of hand," Evan told me.

"Yeah I know," I said.

"What are we drinking?" Rebecca asked.

"We got...merlot, cabernet shiraz, raspberry vodka, cinnamon liquor, whiskey, tequila and amaretto."

"Oh."

"I don't think we should drink the vodka, liquor or whiskey straight up," I said.

"You're right hun, which is why we have...those," Evan replied.

He indicated a container of apple cider and 2 of Dr. Pepper on the counter.

"Oh. I'll go tell the others what we have."

I went back out to the garage and took drink orders then went back into the kitchen with Lily and Puck following. Lily, Dianna and Rose and Leo were having merlot; April, cabarnet shiraz; Adam, Mandy were drinking raspberry vodka with Dr. Pepper, Eric, Hannah and Leo were consuming whiskey and Dr. Pepper, Rebecca, Puck, Evan and I were having cinammon liquor and apple cider.

"Evan?" I asked as he, Puck and Rebecca filled the red plastic cups with the drinks.

"Hm?"

"It's a bit cold out there."

"Yeah we'll get the radiators set up. Puck if you would plug them in when we get there...?"

Puck nodded; "Ok sure."

We walked back to the garage with the drinks. Since our hands were full Diana stood up and opened the screen door for us. We set the cups on the table and resumed our spots. Puck plugged the radiators in, flipped the small 'on' switch and came and sat next to me. April, Leo and the others were talking amongst themselves.

"What did you decide on?" I asked, inidcating the DVDS.

"Frida," Rose answered.

"Oh cool."

We turned off the lights and started the film, smoking and drinking.


	182. Chapter 175

_**Chris**_

_Puck and I'd come downstairs where Ashley and Rachel were. Before coming down, I'd gotten dressed._

_"Hey we're goin for a walk," Puck informed them._

_"Ok," Ashley said._

_Rachel stood;"is it ok if I come?"_

_I looked at her; "yeah, sure."_

_"Ok."_

_We left the house, going outside. We stepped out onto the porch. The night was dark and cold._

_"Wow," Puck said._

_We stepped off the porch and onto the lawn._

_"Yeah I know," I said._

_"There's been a lot goin on," Rachel said._

_"There has," Puck agreed; "but everyone seems to have gotten the arguments out of the way."_

_"Jesse left," I informed them._

_"I know," Rachel said._

_"Oh."_

_We panned left and walked down the sidewalk. The houses were lit. It reminded me of a line from 'On My Own'. I smiled._

_"What?" Puckasked._

_"Reminds me of a song lyric,"_

_"The one from 'On My On'? " Rachel asked._

_I nodded; "yeah."_

_Rachel started singing the song. Puck and I stayed silent, putting our arms around each other._

_"Wasn't that your audition piece?" Puck asked._

_Rachel nodded; "yeah. I was in Les Mis when I was little."_

_"Wow."_

_"Oh I'm very talented. I would know I'm very talented."_

_'Wow Miss Diva."_

_"I'm not the only one."_

_We continued walking._

_"So," she said._

_"So?" I said._

_"Ashley and I kissed."_

_"Wow how was that?"_

_She smiled._

_-XXXX-_

_We'd arrived back at the house. We made our way through the living room and into the kitchen where Ashley was. She looked up when we entered._

_"Hey," she said._

_"Hey do you have sleepover stuff? I think I'm gonna get ready for bed," Rachel asked._

_"Yeah should be upstairs. You can wear one of my nightgowns hun."_

_"Thanks."_

_Rachel turned and left._

_"Hey I'm gonna go out," Puck told me, nodding at the garage._

_He unwrapped his arm. I stood up and kissed him; "ok."_

_He left._

_I pulled out a kitchen chair and sat next to Ashley._

_"What happened?" I asked her._

_She looked at me; "what?"_

_"Earlier."_

_"Oh that."_

_"Yes that."_

_"You mean besides the breakups?"_

_I raised my eyes to the ceiling and sighed; "yes Ashley besides the breakups."_

_"Well."_

_I looked at her, waiting._

_"My brother's girlfriend had a miscarriage," she told me._

_"Wow." I said quietly._

_"Yeah I know."_

_"How's she doing? I mean obviously not too well. Um."_

_She smiled; "that's the samething I asked. And realised."_

_"Yeah not too well. Evan's not doing so well either. Lily's over there."_

_Oh so that's where Lily had gone._


End file.
